La Saga des Univers: Tout détruire
by Hikaria360
Summary: Harry est sans doute le seul à pouvoir voyager entre les dimensions et les univers. Oui, et il en a vécu des choses. Des multitudes de souffrances. Le voilà de retour dans sa dimension d'origine, où tout a commencé. Un regard autour de lui, un sourire sadique et un seul souhait : Tout détruire. Harry PUISSANT, DARK et VOYAGES ENTRE LES DIMENSIONS!
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Voici une nouvelle fanfic qui traînait sur ma clé USB. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est bien évidemment un dark Harry! Je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE!

**Prologue**

Le ciel, les nuages, le parc, tout était sombre. Il pleuvait depuis plus d'une semaine sur Little Hangleton et ses alentours. Privet Drive, petit quartier tranquille, n'y faisait pas exception. Des flaques gigantesques noyaient la terre et l'herbe du petit parc juste à côté et pareillement, les jardins s'apparentaient à des piscines.

Et lui, se balançait depuis plus d'une semaine. Le grincement sinistre de la balançoire raisonnait sans cesse depuis maintenant 7 jours.

Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Peut-être juste une sorte de nostalgie qui l'y avait poussé. Pourtant, il détestait ce monde.

Son monde...

Il se balança plus fort encore. De rage, de dépit ? Il ne savait pas. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il s'arrêta soudain de se balancer. Un sourire fou apparut sur ses lèvres. Et s'il causait leur perte à tous ? Il éclata d'un rire sinistre. Quelle excellente idée.

Il posa ses pieds sur le sol froid. Son corps était engourdi d'être resté assis trop longtemps. Il marcha jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive et rentra dans la maison sans toquer. Un homme d'une stature de mastodonte vint se placer devant lui, le visage rouge de fureur.

\- Où t'étais gamin ? Rugit-il

Harry le regarda presque avec surprise. Il avait oublié à quel point Vernon était doux par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu dans ses autres vies. Mais il avait quelque chose à accomplir et ce n'était pas cet idiot qui allait l'en empêcher. Harry sourit éclairant son visage d'une lueur sinistre. Il secoua sa main avec lenteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

L'oncle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses yeux se vidèrent de toute vie alors que son corps restait droit mais mou, comme celui d'une marionnette.

\- Tu vas faire ce que tu fais tous les jours et si quelqu'un te parle de moi dis-lui que je suis dans ma chambre.

Vernon hocha la tête comme dénué de toute réflexion puis sortit dehors. Harry entendit vaguement le bruit d'un moteur et ricana doucement.

\- Vernon ? S'éleva une voie sèche qu'il savait appartenir à sa tante.

\- Il est parti travailler ! Lança Harry d'un ton moqueur.

La tante apparut avec une moue contrariée sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas 7h... marmonna-t-elle

Ses murmures se perdirent quand elle aperçut Harry. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle froidement

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis là pour vous détruire.

L'expression de la tante n'eut même pas le temps de se changer en terreur que ses yeux se vidèrent à leur tour.

\- Va me chercher Dudley, ordonna Harry, amusé.

Pétunia monta dans la chambre de son fils et le ramena.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? S'écria Dudley d'une voix affolée.

Pétunia ne répondit pas et le jeta à Harry.

\- Potter? Questionna Dudley stupéfait

\- Salut Big D ! Répondit le sorcier avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma mère ? Hurla Dudley

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et Dudley recula en voyant l'air fou de son cousin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dudley, murmura Harry. Tu vas vite la rejoindre.

Dudley tenta de s'enfuir mais il ne fait pas assez rapide. Son expression effrayée s'estompa pour laisser place à un visage vide.

Harry leur donna le même ordre qu'à Vernon puis s'assura que tout était en ordre.

Satisfait, il ressortit dehors. Sur le perron, Harry regarda attentivement sa main. Sa magie crépita discrètement. Il venait de tuer trois personnes aujourd'hui.

Merlin qu'il aimait son impero modifié. Harry avança et s'arrêta trois mètres plus loin. Il leva la tête au ciel, observant les nuages sombres qui l'envahissaient.

\- Tiens, il pleut. Remarqua Harry étonné.

Il haussa les épaules, essuya son visage d'une main distraite et disparut.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 1

Dumbledore regardait le parc de Poudlard depuis la haute fenêtre de son bureau. Pour une raison ou une autre, la nostalgie l'envahissait depuis quelques temps. La pluie tombait sans repos dans toute l'Angleterre et l'air s'était rafraîchi alors même que le mois d'Août commençait. Albus ne pouvait se départir du mauvais pressentiment qui l'accablait depuis l'arrivée de cette étrange pluie. Pourtant, rien ne semblait changer. Du moins si l'on exceptait le retour de Voldemort qui avait été rendu officiel suite aux événements survenus au ministère. Harry Potter avait encore fait des siennes et avait découvert la prophétie. C'était sans doute mieux comme cela se disait Albus. Après tout, le bébé responsable de la première chute de Voldemort, était devenu un jeune homme. Il était à présent assez âgé pour comprendre son rôle. Albus espérait pouvoir passer le flambeau de directeur de Poudlard au garçon. Il serait, comme lui, une figure de la lumière et un opposant principal à tous les mages noirs qui pourraient succéder à Tom Jédusor quand ce dernier serait vaincu. Car Albus avait confiance en Harry : il vaincrait qu'importe le prix, il en était sûr. Fumseck émit un râle triste en entendant les pensées de son maître et ami. Albus le caressa distraitement. Si même le phénix déprimait à cause de cette pluie, alors ce n'était absolument pas bon signe. Et Merlin sait comme il ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison qu'à ce moment là. La flamme de sa cheminée s'alluma brusquement d'un vert pâle et la tête de Madame Figgs apparut. Albus se précipita vers le feu en voyant le visage paniqué de la vieille dame.

« Arabella, que se passe-t-il ? »

Les yeux de la pauvre dame étaient écarquillés comme sous le coup d'une surprise horrible et Albus crut également y voir une certaine forme de culpabilité.

« Par Merlin professeur Dumbledore, Harry a disparu ! »

Albus sentit son cœur rater un battement sous l'inquiétude que lui causa cette nouvelle.

« J'arrive tout de suite Arabella, ne bougez surtout pas. » Dit-il en essayant de reprendre un semblant de calme.

Le visage de Mrs Figgs disparut après un hochement de tête et Albus sortit rapidement de son bureau. En chemin il croisa Severus et Minerva qui discutaient de la rentrée et de leurs élèves respectifs.

« Qu'y a t-il Albus ? » Demanda Minerva en le voyant aussi pressé.

Dumbledore regarda ces deux personnes qu'il connaissait depuis des années maintenant et qu'il estimait. Si Harry avait disparu, il y avait des chances pour qu'il ait été enlevé et voir ses deux collègues à ses côtés pourraient l'aider dans son enquête.

« Harry a disparu de Privet Drive. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour le retrouver. » Dit-il tandis qu'un pli soucieux barrait son front et qu'il caressait compulsivement sa longue barbe blanche.

Rogue émit un son méprisant à la mention du jeune homme mais se calma en voyant le regard menaçant de sa collègue de Gryffondor. Sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, Albus reprit sa route. Minerva et Severus le suivirent quoique le deuxième avec une certaine grimace. Arrivés en dehors de Poudlard, ils transplannèrent tous pour Privet Drive.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Arabella Figgs était en pleurs dans la cuisine de sa petite maison. Un de ses chats vint se frotter contre ses jambes dans une tentative de la consoler et elle le prit sur ses genoux. Les doux ronronnements de l'animal lui permirent de se calmer un peu.

« Arabella, interpella Albus d'une voix douce, pourriez-vous répéter ce que vous m'avez dit il y a une demi-heure ? »

Des aurors de confiance les avaient rejoints : Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey. Ils étaient arrivés il y a quelques minutes après qu'Albus les ait appelés. Si Arabella s'était déjà exprimée devant les deux professeurs et le directeur de Poudlard, les représentants de l'autorité n'étaient pas réellement au courant de la situation.

« Allez-y Mme Figgs » commanda gentiment Tonks en voyant l'état de la pauvre dame.

Cette dernière renifla pitoyablement et caressa doucement le chat tigré sur ses genoux.

« Le jour où la pluie a commencé, il m'a semblé voir une drôle de silhouette encapuchonnée apparaître près du parc. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention parce que je pensais que c'était un des maudits voyous que fréquente le fils Dursley, vous savez, Dudley le cousin de Harry. Les jours sont passés, je ne sais pas combien mais j'ai revu la même personne, habillée exactement pareille, roder autour de la maison des Dursley. Comme le professeur Dumbledore m'avait demandé de faire attention à la santé de Harry après les récents événements, je passais plusieurs fois devant la maison des Dursley. Et j'en ai profité pour voir si la silhouette encapuchonnée était rentrée ou non dans la maison. Ce jour là, je l'ai vu ressortir par la porte d'entrée et s'éloigner. J'en ai donc conclu que c'était bel et bien un ami de Dudley puisque les Dursley ne laisse pas Harry inviter des amis. Comme je ne voyais pas cette personne revenir, j'ai essayé d'apercevoir Harry, d'entendre des bribes de voix quelque chose... Vous savez, la maison des Dursley est très animée à cause du cousin de Harry ou de Pétunia qui crie beaucoup. Mais à chaque fois que je passais – c'est à dire tous les jours- je n'entendais strictement aucun bruit provenir de la maison et je ne voyais jamais Harry à sa fenêtre alors qu'avant, il y passait beaucoup de temps pour ouvrir à sa chouette et s'occuper d'elle. Alors ce matin, j'ai toqué à leur porte. Pétunia Dursley m'a ouvert et je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de Harry. Elle m'a répondu qu'il était dans sa chambre mais comme elle avait l'air étrange, je suis rentrée de force. Elle ne m'a même pas rattrapée quand je suis montée dans la chambre de Harry. C'est là que j'ai vu qu'il avait disparu. Tous ses vêtements étaient pourtant dans son placard, ainsi que ses affaires de sorcier... mais lui n'était nulle part dans la maison. J'ai paniqué et j'ai demandé à sa tante où il était mais elle a continué à me dire qu'il était dans sa chambre. C'est là que j'ai appelé le professeur Dumbledore via le réseau de cheminette qu'il a fait installer dans ma maison pour les cas d'urgence. »

Pendant le récit, Maugrey fronça ses sourcils. La mention de cette silhouette encapuchonnée résonnait en lui comme une alerte. Ce qui choqua le plus Tonks et Kingsleys, quant à eux, ce fut la réaction de la tante de Harry. On aurait presque dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas concernée...

« Je pense qu'une visite chez les Dursley s'impose, qu'en dites-vous ? » Proposa Kingsley en remettant son long manteau noir. Les deux autres aurors acquiescèrent silencieusement et ils sortirent de chez Mme Figgs pour aller chez les Dursleys.

Severus, Minerva et Albus restèrent auprès d'Arabella. La maison fut plongée dans un silence expectatif. Minerva préparait du thé, Severus ne pipait mot même si l'on sentait derrière ses yeux tous les sarcasmes que lui inspirait la situation et Albus était simplement assis. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague tandis que son cerveau cherchait une explication quant à la situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. Bien sûr, Albus avait déjà envisagé de nombreuses fois la possibilité de l'enlèvement de Harry par Voldemort. Mais il s'était toujours dit que la protection de sang apposée sur la maison grâce au sacrifice de Lily, serait assez efficace pour protéger Harry, du moins jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. De plus, l'enlèvement avait visiblement été très discret, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tom. Mais si ce n'était pas ce dernier le responsable, qui pouvait bien l'être? Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tonks rentra dans la maison, essoufflée.

« Professeurs ! Vous devriez tous venir voir, on a un gros problème... » Dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Les tasses de thé à moitié vides furent abandonnées sur la table basse et tout le monde se rendit dans la maison Dursley. Là, Vernon et Pétunia semblaient plongés dans leur routine et Dudley jouait distraitement aux jeux vidéos. Le plus bizarre était sans doute qu'ils ne semblaient absolument pas importunés par la présence de tous ces gens dans leur salon alors que tout l'entourage de Harry connaissait bien leur aversion presque légendaire pour les sorciers. Mais là, ils n'avaient aucune réaction, aucune parole de haine ou de colère. Ils semblaient... détachés de tous les événements.

Maugrey avait le regard noir en les observant. Il fit signe à Rogue de le rejoindre.

« Vous qui avez été au service de la magie noire, que pensez-vous d'eux ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix bourrue mais professionnelle.

Severus examina la sœur de Lily.

« Elle semble... vide. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait tout de même cynique.

Tout le monde sentait pourtant son trouble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? » Demanda Minerva d'un ton curieux.

Le professeur de potion attrapa le bras de Pétunia et la fit basculer sur le sol. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Quand il la relâcha, elle se releva toute seule et reprit son occupation. Albus et Minerva furent frappés de surprise en l'observant. Ils connaissaient bien les Dursley et ce n'était pas là leur comportement habituel. Ni même le comportement habituel d'aucun humain normal.

« On dirait qu'ils sont sous impero. » Commenta Tonks en regardant l'écran de jeu vidéo du cousin de Harry. Dudley ne semblait même pas jouer correctement. Les mouvements de son personnage étaient instables et incohérents. Rogue acquiesça au commentaire de la jeune auror.

« En effet, ils sont bel et bien sous impero. » Dit-il avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Laissez-moi faire. » Ordonna Maugrey en s'avançant, la baguette à la main. « Je vais les libérer du sort et nous pourrons les interroger ensuite. »

Il pointa sa baguette vers Vernon Dursley.

«_ Finite _» prononça t-il avec sa voix grave et usée.

Le corps de Vernon tomba lourdement au sol. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce exceptées les deux autres Dursley, se regardèrent abasourdies.

« Ça, dit Tonks d'une voix blanche, c'est pas normal. »

« Il est mort. » Annonça Severus avec stupeur après avoir touché le cou de l'homme au sol.

« Mais alors... » S'inquiéta Minerva en regardant les deux autres Dursley.

Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sous-directrice.

« Je crains que oui... » déclara-t-il avec fatalisme.

Tous sentirent leur cœur se remplir de plomb. La famille de Harry venait d'être tuée et Harry avait été enlevé. Si tout cela était l'œuvre de Voldemort... Alors la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Bien sûr, comment auraient-ils pu ne serait-ce une seule seconde, imaginer l'ampleur de la vérité ?

Car dans un appartement spacieux dans un des plus beaux quartiers de Londres, une silhouette encapuchonnée regardait sa nouvelle demeure avec satisfaction. La capuche fut enlevée, dévoilant de longs cheveux quelque peu désordonnés par endroits mais dont le poids permettait de faire régner un peu d'ordre. Le nez droit, les pommettes légèrement aristocratiques, le menton fin ainsi que la peau légèrement halée, donnaient dans l'ensemble, un visage harmonieux. Deux magnifiques yeux émeraudes venaient compléter le tout. Ces yeux semblaient remplis de ruse, de courage, de vie et le regard qu'ils projetaient semblait plus vieux que l'univers mais également bien plus fou. Harry Potter plusieurs fois centenaires, peut-être même millénaire -il ne savait plus trop bien- ricana dans son coin en sentant l'impero modifié être brisé. Ainsi ils avaient découvert sa « disparition »... C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Et il comptait bien s'amuser...


	3. Chapitre 2

Et bonjour bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 de la Saga des Univers Tout détruire. Sachez que c'est une nouveauté pour moi d'écrire cette fic qui sort complètement de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Sachez également, (attention spoiler), que la Saga des Univers est comme vous le comprenez bien, une saga, et qu'elle aura donc plusieurs « tomes » notamment le commencement des voyages de Harry ! Voilà voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 2

_Pourquoi tu fais ça Harry ?_

Le jeune homme sourit ironiquement et se redressa dans son jacuzzi. Son torse se pencha en avant comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un en face de lui.

« Tu le sais bien. Ils le méritent. »

_Pourtant ils ne sont pas responsables de tes voyages ni de ce que tu as vécu dans tous les autres univers que tu as visité. _

Harry ricana.

« Tu vas me dire qu'ils sont _innocents _? Parce que je ne l'étais pas moi-même quand tout a commencé !? » Répliqua-t-il avec verve en collant son dos à la paroi du jacuzzi.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un mélange de peine et de colère.

_Je comprends ce que tu ressens, je..._

« Tu rien, le coupa Harry, la seule chose que tu, c'est vouloir sauver ta peau comme les autres ! »

Il se leva brusquement et sortit de l'installation moldu pour attraper une serviette. Il se sécha rapidement sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir.

_Tu es toujours aussi beau..._

Le regard de Harry se fit plus dur, comme s'il cherchait à cacher la peine que cette phrase venait de provoquer en son cœur.

_Pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer ? _

Harry se retourna avec fureur vers le miroir. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de celui-ci jusqu'à se regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Il n'y a rien à recommencer parce qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé. » Les morts étaient sortis entre ses dents avec des notes sifflantes.

_Tu te mens à toi-même._

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de clore la conversation. Harry s'habilla, passablement énervé. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées... Il enfila son sweat à capuche noir et descendit dans le Londres moldu. La nuit commençait à tomber alors qu'il passait par une entrée secrète menant directement à l'allée des embrumes. Normalement, son endroit fétiche, son QG, devait exister... Il arriva devant une porte entièrement ébène entourée de murs de briques. Une enseigne était accrochée et indiquait _L'Adamoor_. Pour la première fois, Harry sourit sincèrement et entra. Une douce musique classique enivrait l'air de ses notes douces et contribuait à l'ambiance détendue du bar. Dans un coin, un petit comptoir à boissons avait été installé, et un barman servait des clients assis un peu partout dans la pièce dans de grands fauteuils de velours rouge. Personne ne le regarda rentrer, qu'importe qui il était. La règle ici était que tout le monde pouvait venir : créatures, mages noirs, blancs et autres... Harry s'installa sur un tabouret.

« Un whisky s'il vous plaît. » Commanda t-il en posant des mornilles sur la table vernie. Le barman hocha la tête. Ce qui était bien ici, c'est qu'il servait également de l'alcool aux mineurs. Après tout, les enfants russes avaient pour habitude d'en boire, pourquoi pas les enfants anglais ?

« Y a-t-il une animation ce soir ? » Demanda Harry après que le barman lui ait donné un verre de Whisky.

« On a une jeune chanteuse qui va monter sur scène d'ici dix minutes. » Répondit l'homme derrière la comptoir en essuyant soigneusement un verre.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait. La musique apaise les mœurs comme on dit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique changea. Harry se retourna vers la scène placée au fond de la salle. L'éclairage du club se fit plus tamisé et une jeune femme entra. Sa voix commença à résonner dans la pièce.

_The world is dead_

_Is it my fault ?_

_I can't restrain my anger_

_I can't feel the love anymore_

_I'm not sad, really,_

_Just my heart crying_

_Don't know why_

_This world was my only den_

Harry secoua la tête aussi amusé que amer. Cette chanson lui allait plutôt bien. Drôle de coïncidence. La lumière sur scène devint un peu plus forte tandis que la jeune femme continuait de chanter de sa voix grave et mélodieuse. Harry manqua de s'étouffer en la reconnaissant. Son sourire s'agrandit d'une joie macabre même si ses yeux semblèrent se couvrir de nostalgie et de peine.

« Hermione... » Murmure-t-il

Celle-la, on lui avait jamais faite. Hermione Granger, miss parfaite, miss je sais tout, son amie, sa sœur, peut-être son amante dans un monde parallèle -il ne se souvenait plus ou bien il ne l'avait peut-être jamais /pas encore vécu-... chanteuse dans un cabaret !? L'expression « c'est le monde à l'envers » apparaissait comme extrêmement ironique à cet instant.

« La vie peut encore me surprendre hein... » Pensa-t-il en commandant un autre Whisky.

Il attendit que la jeune femme termine son show. Ce fut le cas deux heures plus tard. Elle sortit de la scène et alla rejoindre les loges et Harry la suivit discrètement, tout à sa curiosité. 

Hermione n'avait pas conscience d'être suivie. Elle rentra dans sa loge avec un profond soupir et s'empressa de vider un verre d'eau. Venir ici deux fois par semaines étaient son quotidien depuis le début des vacances. Elle avait eu de la chance de trouver ce job. Au moins, ce n'était pas trop contraignant, dangereux ou dégradant.

« ça donne soif de chanter hein ? » Une voix masculine retentit dans la loge. Hermione en fut surprise et légèrement apeurée. Elle se retourna et vit un homme sans doute plus âgée qu'elle. Il avait de longs cheveux, coiffés de manière sauvage. Ses yeux verts étaient saisissant et Hermione remarqua que l'œil gauche de l'homme avait une couleur légèrement différente. Il semblait plus turquoise que vert en fait. L'homme n'avait pas de barbe, il n'était pas très grand non plus. Mais Hermione sentait instinctivement que l'homme était dangereux. Vraiment dangereux. Elle recula.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

Harry eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais s'en empêcha. Il leva ses deux mains vers la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

« Tant mieux, ça n'en sera que plus amusant. » se dit-il

« Un ami » dit-il cette fois-ci à voix haute. Il attrapa sa baguette sans se soucier de la tension que ce geste causa en Hermione qui se mit sur ses gardes. Harry s'approcha de l'une des tables de la loge et posa sa baguette. Il s'en éloigna en toute confiance et Hermione se détendit un peu.

« Je t'ai entendu chanter tout à l'heure. Tu as du talent. » Continua Harry avec une voix charmante.

Hermione rougit et regarda ses pieds, gênée. Est-ce que l'homme flirtait avec elle ? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis Viktor Krum...

« Merci. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

« Je t'invite à boire un café ? » Proposa Harry en montrant le chemin vers le bar

Hermione hésita. Puis elle accepta d'un signe de tête. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait l'impression de connaître cet homme, d'être liée à lui d'une quelconque manière. Et puis, il paraissait vraiment charmant... elle rougit à nouveau en pensant à cela. Depuis qu'elle vivait à Londres, elle se sentait vraiment seule. Ses parents étaient chez eux mais... Hermione préféra ne pas y penser et suivit le bel homme qui l'avait invité.

Harry voyait bien que Hermione était tracassée. Lui-même se sentait déchiré. Devait-il la réconforter ? Ou bien la détruire un peu plus ? Hum. La deuxième option était tellement tentante.

Ils s'assirent à une petite table reculée et Harry alla leur chercher des cafés. Quand les deux tasses fumantes furent devant eux, ils commencèrent à discuter.

« Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? » Demanda Hermione ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

Harry la regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Hanaël et toi ? »

Hermione trouva le nom de l'homme magnifique bien qu'elle trouva que l'homme l'avait dit d'un ton presque sarcastique sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

« Je m'appelle Hermione » Dit-elle partagée entre l'excitation de la situation et sa déstabilisation quand l'homme avait dit son nom.

Hanaël sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Cela veut dire « ailes de colombe ». C'est biblique. » Soupira-t-il en faisant mine d'être un peu honteux.

Hermione se mit à rire franchement face à la réaction de l'homme. Merlin que cela lui faisait du bien de rire, elle avait l'impression que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps...

« Tu te moques ? » S'indigna faussement Hanaël.

Hermione secoua ses mains en souriant.

« Non non ! J'aime beaucoup c'est tout. Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre de s'appeler comme ça. » dit-elle avant d'attraper sa tasse et d'en boire une gorgée. Le café était vraiment très bon et allégea un peu plus son humeur si souvent sombre ces derniers temps.

L'homme lui fit un doux sourire et but également de son café.

Harry songea discrètement au fait qu'il n'avait pas bu de café depuis longtemps. Le liquide amer lui coula dans la gorge et il conjura discrètement du sucre directement dans sa tasse. Hermione ne remarqua pas le tour de passe-passe exécuté sans baguette. Si cela avait été le cas, elle se serait sans doute méfiée...

« Dis-moi Hermione, comment une jolie jeune femme comme toi se retrouve à chanter dans un cabaret dans l'allée des embrumes ? » Demanda Harry l'air de rien.

Hermione prit une mine grave.

« J'ai eu un problème avec mes parents... Ils... Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas trop comment tout cela est arrivé. » Dit-elle à mi-voix, le regard triste.

Elle eut soudainement un doute. Pouvait-elle vraiment raconter sa vie comme ça, à un inconnu ?Hanaël devina ses pensées et prit sa main avec douceur.

« Je t'écoute Hermione, dis-moi tout... » Fit-il en prenant un air doux et gentil.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre à ce contact soudain. Ses joues chauffèrent un peu et elle n'osa pas regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Mais elle continua.

« Je suis née-moldue. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Hanaël pour observer sa réaction. Comme il ne semblait pas devenir hostile, elle reprit son explication. « Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, mes parents étaient émerveillés pour moi. Pendant mes premières années, j'étais toujours major de promo et quand je leur montrais mes résultats, ils étaient réellement fiers de moi... Pourtant, l'année dernière, ils ont confié le fait que j'étais une sorcière à ma grande tante et mon grand-oncle avec qui ont étaient très proches. Ils...ils n'ont pas très bien réagis... » Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux en se rappelant de cet événement. « Ils m'ont montré du doigt en me traitant de fille du diable et ont monté mes parents contre moi. Comme je refusais de me faire exorciser, ces derniers m'ont mis à la porte... » Hanaël sortit un petit mouchoir de dentelles de sa poche et essuya tendrement les larmes de la jeune fille. Troublée, elle se laissa faire. « Après Poudlard, en juillet, je me suis retrouvée toute seule... J'ai cherché un travail, un endroit où dormir... et j'ai trouvé ce job ici, dans ce cabaret ainsi qu'un studio quelques rues plus loin... » Hermione renifla pitoyablement.

« Viens par là. » Ordonna Hanaël en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Tout va bien, c'est fini... » Murmura-t-il à son oreille en la berçant.

Hermione s'abandonna à cette étreinte, à cette chaleur humaine qui lui manquait tant depuis que ses parents l'avaient renié. Elle aimait ses parents plus que tout... Et savoir qu'ils ne l'aimaient plus, qu'ils la craignaient, lui faisait tellement mal. Elle sentit comme un poids se libérer de son esprit. Comme si, après tout, l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses parents n'était pas aussi important puisqu'ils l'avaient abandonnée. La tête dans le cou de l'homme, Hermione ne le vit pas sourire, victorieux.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? » Proposa Hanaël au bout d'un moment.

Hermione hocha la tête sans se soucier des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Ils sortirent tous deux du cabaret et Hermione guida l'homme entre les rues. Elle s'arrêta devant une sorte de petit immeuble d'architecture à moitié moldue, à moitié sorcière. Hermione hésita puis rassembla son courage de Gryffondor et se lança à l'eau :

« Tu veux monter prendre un thé ? »

Hanaël eut un sourire franc qu'elle trouva particulièrement craquant. Ce n'est que quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans son studio, devant un thé, qu'elle se demanda ce qu'elle fabriquait. Elle n'était pas stupide. Faire monter un garçon dans sa chambre était une invitation évidente à... Elle rougit rien que d'y penser. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Hum... Alors Hanaël, que fais-tu dans la vie ? » Demanda Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Hanaël but un peu de thé.

« Je voyage un peu partout dans le monde. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, sa soif de connaissance remontait en force.

« Es-tu déjà allé en Egypte ? »

Hanaël se mit à rire.

« J'ai fait le tour du monde donc oui, je ne pouvais pas manquer d'y aller. »

Hermione hocha la tête derrière son mug. Elle se sentait soudainement plus légère, plus proche de cet homme. Alors, elle posa son thé presque fini sur la table basse et rapprocha un peu de Hanaël. Timidement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentait les muscles saillants de l'homme et cela la rassurait. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

« Tu sais, je peux t'aider. » déclara-t-il soudainement.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu vis dans un endroit petit, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent... Moi j'en ai énormément, et je m'en sers que très peu... »

Hermione, voyant où il voulait en venir, essaya de l'arrêter mais il l'en empêcha.

« Ce n'est pas de la charité, ni de la pitié. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Hermione et je me sens attiré par toi. J'ai envie de t'aider. »

Hermione lui lança un regard interdit, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Certes elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre comme cela, mais au point d'accepter de l'argent venant d'un inconnu ? Il pourrait lui demander de payer au centuple son aide plus tard. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui vairons de l'homme. Il la regardait avec tant de franchise et d'honnêteté qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui fasse du mal un jour.

« Je... je vais y réfléchir d'accord ? » Chuchota-t-elle finalement.

Hanaël eut un regard satisfait et affreusement gentil. Hermione sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort et n'hésita plus. Elle embrassa l'homme. Hanaël lui rendit tendrement son baiser.

« Tu es sûre de toi Hermione ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. » Hanaël avait la voix grave et même si Hermione ne comprit qu'à moitié ce qu'il voulait dire par là, elle accepta, sentant monter en elle un feu qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, plus sensuellement cette fois et Hermione se laissa guider vers des plaisirs qui, elle ne le savait pas encore, allaient la hanter toute sa vie.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry regarda Hermione dormir. Il caressa distraitement une des mèches bouclées de son amie et désormais amante. Une partie de lui se réjouissait mesquinement car il venait tout de même de coucher avec sa « meilleure amie » ! L'autre partie de lui restait sombre. Harry déposa un petit mot sur le chevet de la jeune femme et s'en alla du petit studio. Il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire là tout de suite.

_Pourquoi lui avoir effacé l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses parents dans le bar ?_

Harry ricana en déambulant entre les rues.

« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit trop blessée de ce que je vais faire pour elle. »

_Tu tiens à elle ?_

Harry ne répondit pas, tout à sa course. Il arriva enfin dans un petit parc qu'il savait désert à cette heure-ci et conjura une longue cape à capuche noire. Il l'enfila avec le même flegme qu'un travailleur qui se prépare chaque matin avant d'aller prendre le métro pour rejoindre son lieu de travail. Puis il commença à se préparer à transplaner. Alors qu'il disparaissait, sa voix empreinte d'ironie, de mépris et d'une certaine forme d'espoir, résonna tout de même dans le parc vide.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? »


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoici pour le chapitre suivant ! Pour fêter cela :

**Instant Reviewwww**

**LadyAliceRiddleSnape** sur le prologue : héhé, et oui ! Mon prologue est volontairement alléchant et j'en suis très fière. Merci pour ta petite review sympathique ^^

Guest sur le prologue : _Salut !J'adore ton prologue, hate de lire la suite!  
Tu comptes publier tout les combien de temps? Eli _

Salut à toi ! Je publie au moins une fois par mois voir deux. Tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle j'écris les chapitres. Comme j'ai d'autres projets en cours également, je fais comme je peux. Donc voilà, publication mensuelle normalement voir exceptionnellement plus selon les mois.

**PamJim** sur le prologue : Merci à toi, ça me fait plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme. Moi aussi j'adore les fics où Harry est dark et puissant !

**Akarisnape** sur le chapitre 1 : Merci à toi pour ta review ! Et bien sur que c'est intéressant... ;)

**soln96** sur le chapitre 2 : Merci à toi, je suis contente que cela te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également ^^

**Adriel zoag** sur le chapitre 2 : Mais oui, qui est cette voix ?! haha je rigole, je rigole... Mais en vérité, c'est très facile à deviner. Je ne peux bien sûr pas répondre clairement sans quoi ce serait un gros spoil mais bon. Merci à toi pour ton intérêt et ta review :)

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Luna regardait par la fenêtre en soupirant. Son père Xenophilius Lovegood, s'inquiétait énormément pour elle. Il avait tenté de lui rendre le sourire, elle pourtant si rêveuse et souriante d'ordinaire, en lui proposant d'aller chasser des ronflaks cornus en Irlande. La jeune fille l'avait à peine regardé et avait juste prononcé ces mots :

« Cela ne sert à rien Papa. Bientôt, même les ronflaks cornus disparaîtront définitivement. »

Ce constat glaçant pour le père lui avait fait craindre le pire. Il connaissait sa petite chérie mieux que personne et savait qu'elle possédait certains dons de prescience. Quelque chose devait se passer, quelque chose de grave. La pluie qui tombait depuis des semaines en était sans doute la preuve. Il avait pensé à Voldemort. Ce dernier était revenu récemment et causait des dégâts partout en Angleterre. Un village moldu avait été entièrement brûlé la semaine dernière... Mais quand il avait demandé à Luna si tout avait un rapport avec le mage noir, cette dernière avait secoué la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non Papa. Le danger est bien pire. IL est revenu. »

Xénophilius n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce IL. Mais étrangement, il se mit à le craindre.

Peu de temps avant la rentrée à Poudlard, Luna avait finalement changé de comportement. Elle avait fait sa valise, ses yeux brillant d'une détermination nouvelle.

« Papa, avait-elle dit, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'accepte mon rôle dans les rouages des univers. »

Xénophilius n'avait pas compris de quoi elle parlait. Mais il avait remarqué la magie qui avait illuminée sa fille pendant quelques instants. Luna semblait destinée à de grandes choses. Même s'il s'inquiétait, alors qu'elle montait dans le Poudlard Express, il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose pour elle. Prier Magia.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Neville s'était installé dans un compartiment vide et attendait tranquillement Luna, sa meilleure amie. Il s'ennuyait un peu car il venait de terminer le livre de botanique _Les fleurs les plus sombres_ -qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à de la poésie qu'à une présentation scientifique des végétaux- qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il se souvint soudain avoir emmener la Gazette des Sorciers en hâte avant de partir pour la gare avec sa grand-mère, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire les nouvelles du jour. Il sortit le journal et il sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans son ventre.

_**Quatre personnes assassinées sauvagement : un nouveau coup de Vous-savez-qui**_

_Aujourd'hui, quatre personnes ont été retrouvées, assassinées dans le monde moldu. La marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de leur maison dont on taira l'emplacement. Ces quatre personnes ont été torturées à mort, ont été défigurées et nous ne savons rien de leur identité. Nous nous sommes renseignés auprès du voisinage afin de connaître les propriétaires de cette maison marquée du signe de Vous-savez-qui mais même eux ont été incapables de nous renseigner. Chose encore plus étrange, les voisins semblaient découvrir la présence de cette maison familiale. Dire qu'ils étaient des moldus est donc contestable car l'on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient sous fidelitas. Si cela était bien le cas, ils devaient se sentir menacés et Vous-savez-qui les aurait retrouvé ! Nous enquêtons toujours sur l'identité des défunts mais cela reste difficile car les aurors n'ont pour l'instant aucune piste. _

_Rita Skeeter, reporter_

Neville frissonna devant les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il fallait vraiment arrêter ce dangereux psychopathe de Voldemort... La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Luna entra avec son habituel sourire rêveur.

« Bonjour Neville, pourquoi es-tu entouré de nargoles? » Demanda-t-elle

Neville se leva et rangea la valise de la serdaigle en soupirant.

« Bonjour Luna. J'étais juste en train de penser à Voldemort... »

Le regard de Luna se dirigea vers le journal resté sur la banquette du train. Son regard rêveur devint sombre l'espace d'un instant.

« Je comprends. » Dit-elle simplement en s'asseyant. « L'Ombre est tombée sur le monde. »

Neville acquiesça, croyant qu'elle parlait des mangemorts.

« Dis-moi Luna » Demanda Neville après un moment. « As-tu eu des nouvelles de Harry pendant les vacances ? »

Luna ne montra pas son trouble, préférant fixer son regard sur son magazine à l'envers.

« Non pourquoi ? »

Neville prit un air inquiet.

« Je lui ai écris plusieurs lettres pour savoir s'il allait bien après... tu sais, la mort de Sirius. Mais il n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres. J'ai essayé de le croiser en montant dans le train et je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu crois qu'il va bien ? »

Luna se figea. Il était trop tôt pour les révélations. Elle reposa son journal et regarda Neville avec un air doux.

« Ne t'en fais pas Neville. Je suis sûre que Harry va bien. Il doit être monté dans le train avant toi ou bien vers les derniers, voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas pu le croiser. Pour les lettres, sans doute que sa famille moldue n'a pas voulu qu'il libère sa chouette comme c'est déjà arrivé. »

Cela sembla rassurer Neville. Il ne se demanda même pas comment Luna pouvait être au courant pour la chouette enfermée de Harry après tout, Luna était toujours au courant de tout. Neville se demandait même parfois si elle n'avait pas un certain don en divination.

« Si tu savais Neville. » Pensa tristement Luna.

Elle savait que Harry était dans le train. Il était entré quelques minutes avant Neville et s'était installé dans un compartiment vide. Il lisait un livre peu recommandable par ailleurs...

« Pauvre Neville...Pauvre Hermione... Pauvre monde... » Conclut Luna silencieusement alors que le train démarrait enfin.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Hermione se regarda encore une fois dans la vitre du compartiment. Elle portait déjà l'uniforme de Poudlard et son badge de préfète en chef brillait sur sa poitrine. Pourtant, cette nomination qui aurait dû la rendre heureuse, la déprimait plus qu'autre chose. Si elle avait fait tous ces efforts pour devenir une élève modèle, c'était parce qu'elle voulait rendre ses parents fiers d'elle. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient renié, cela ne servait plus à rien. Pire, c'était devenu un fardeau pour elle. Hermione soupira douloureusement en s'asseyant sur la banquette rouge. Elle sortit machinalement un bout de papier froissé, signe qu'elle l'avait lu plusieurs fois.

_Je suis désolé Hermione mais je dois te laisser, j'ai quelque chose à accomplir. Sache que ma proposition tient toujours. J'ai un joli appartement dans Londres pour mes passages en Angleterre. Je te donne l'adresse si tu veux t'y rendre cela sera toujours mieux que ton petit studio et surtout, tu n'auras rien à payer. Ne pense pas que je t'abandonne en partant aussi rapidement après notre première nuit ensemble. Je te verrais bientôt et plus vite que tu ne le crois, promis._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hanaël_

En remarquant l'absence de Hanaël à son réveil ce jour là, Hermione s'était sentie trahie. Elle n'était après tout qu'une fille de passage pour le beau jeune homme. Ensuite, elle avait lu le mot et l'espoir avait fleuri dans son cœur. Quelques jours plus tard, elle s'était rendue à l'adresse indiquée au dos du papier. Le système d'alarme à moitié sorcier à moitié moldu, l'avait identifié et laissé passer. Hermione en avait été très flattée. Hanaël semblait vraiment tenir à elle... Puis les vacances étaient passées et alors elle n'avait pas revu une seule fois son « petit-ami ». A présent dans le train pour Poudlard, Hermione était déçue et triste. Elle aurait voulu le revoir au moins une fois avant de reprendre ses études... La jeune femme se frappa les deux joues avec ses mains afin d'endiguer les larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler. Elle devait rejoindre le compartiment des préfets quand le train se mettrait en marche. Pour passer le temps, Hermione s'amusa à regarder les gens monter dans le train. Il avait pas mal de nouveaux cette année. Soudain, une silhouette familière attira son attention. Le cœur de Hermione rata un battement.

« Hanaël !? »

Mais la silhouette monta aussitôt dans le train et Hermione se fustigea de sa bêtise. Hanaël n'était pas un élève à Poudlard, il était en voyage quelque part dans le monde, sans doute, et surtout, sans elle. Hermione songea à cette sixième année qui allait débuter au château. Elle allait devoir faire semblant auprès de Ron et de Harry... D'ailleurs, Hermione aperçut Ron qui arrivait avec Ginny. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et inspira pour se donner du courage. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors que le train allait partir et que tous les élèves étaient à son bord, Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment. Il avait l'air très inquiet.

« Hermione, t'aurais pas vu Harry ? »

Hermione remarqua avec étonnement que le roux avait également l'insigne de préfet en chef. Ron surprit son regard et se frotta la tête, gêné.

« Ouais, je sais, moi non plus je comprends pas trop pourquoi Dumbledore m'a attribué cette responsabilité. »

Hermione secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis très heureuse pour toi. Molly doit être dans tous ses états. »

Ron rit, et sembla vouloir raconter une anecdote à ce propos mais il se souvient de son inquiétude d'origine.

« J'ai cherché Harry dans tous les compartiments et je ne l'ai vu nulle part. Pourtant je suis un des derniers à être monté dans le train avec Gin'. »

Hermione se leva tranquillement.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ron. Je suis sûre que Harry va bien. Il a dû arriver en retard et monter après toi, c'est tout. » Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre, un réflexe purement moldu qu'elle avait gardé. « Viens, il faut se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets pour les rondes. On va se faire remarquer si l'on est en retard ! »

Ron, toujours inquiet, hocha la tête malgré tout et ils partirent tous deux jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous des préfets.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Seul, dans un compartiment verrouillé et sous sortilège de « ne me remarque pas », Harry lisait un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans une des dimensions où il était allé : _Rituel pour les dieux de la mort. _Harry ne croyait pas vraiment aux dieux de la mort ou shinigamis pour la simple raison qu'il n'en avait jamais rencontré et qu'il n'en était pas un lui-même. Mais les techniques de rituel et donc de sacrifice décrites dans le livre étaient très intéressante et inventives. Cela donnait tellement d'inspiration à Harry... Il eut un sourire presque sadique.

_Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ta chère et tendre ? Elle n'attend que toi tu sais ?_

Harry leva les yeux de son livre avec agacement.

« Elle découvrira ma présence et ma vraie identité comme tout le monde. »

_Tu as conscience du mal que tu vas lui faire ? Tu lui as menti, tu as abusé d'elle et tu es censé être son meilleur ami..._

« Son meilleur ami est Harry Potter. Un gamin niais et moyen. Et puis je n'ai pas abusé d'elle, elle s'est jeté sur moi je te signale. En plus je lui ai sauvé ses vacances en l'installant à mes frais, elle devrait me remercier. Pour le mensonge, je mens à tout le monde, c'est une seconde nature. Si elle ne peut pas s'en contenter, elle dégage et c'est tout. » S'énerva Harry en pinçant ses lèvres, signe de sa mauvaise humeur.

_Et dire que je me souviens d'une époque où tu étais si pur, si généreux... Tu rayonnais de magie et tu vivais en communion avec elle. Je trouvais cela si fascinant... Regarde ce que tu es devenu. Tu as bien changé... _

Harry se retint de balancer son livre avec violence.

« La faute à qui hein ? Tu t'es bien amusé à me briser avec tes fausses promesses, à me rendre tel que je suis aujourd'hui ! Tel maître, tel élève, c'est tout. J'ai juste bien appris mes leçons. » Lâcha-t-il avec véhémence.

Sa voix sembla pourtant mourir, emplie de remords, de regrets et d'amertume. Au bout de quelques instants de silence pendant lesquelles Harry préféra se concentrer sur les images sanglantes de son livre, la voix de _l'Autre_ résonna à nouveau dans son esprit.

_Pardonne moi Harry..._

Cette demande si sincère et réellement désolée, troubla Harry qui sentit sa magie s'agiter en lui sous le coup de l'émotion. Pourtant, son regard se fit plus dur encore.

Il avait commencé quelque chose, il devait le finir.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Deux mois. Deux longs mois pendant lesquels Albus et l'ordre du phénix avaient cherché Harry. Ils avaient retourné l'Angleterre, fait des pieds et des mains pour empêcher la presse de s'emparer de l'affaire car leurs investigations suspectes avaient alerté les journalistes. Ils avaient fini par s'avouer vaincu : Harry avait disparu. Le seul soulagement que tous avaient ressenti, résidait dans le fait que Harry n'était dans les mains de Voldemort. Severus s'était discrètement renseigné auprès de Lucius Malfoy, son ancien ami mangemort. Ce dernier n'était bien évidemment pas au courant de la disparition du golden boy : Severus avait été assez fin pour se renseigner auprès de lord Malfoy sans lui révéler la vraie situation. Albus n'avait plus le temps de chercher Harry. Maintenant que tous les élèves rentraient dans la grand salle, il devait reprendre son rôle de directeur de Poudlard et faire bonne figure. Au fond de lui, Albus espérait secrètement que Harry serait dans la grande salle avec les autres sixième années. La marée d'élèves qui se bousculait pour rentrer et s'installer ne lui permettait pour l'instant pas de repérer Harry. Les élèves s'installèrent finalement. Mais aucune trace de Harry... Minerva entra avec les premières années anxieux et intimidés. Le choixpeau, qui était posé sur le tabouret habituel avant même que les élèves ne rentrent, ouvrit sa large bouche pour sa chanson annuelle :

_Je suis bel et bien un chapeau magique_

_Datant d'il y a plus de mille ans_

_Je sais cela rend extatique_

_Mais si vous saviez ce qui se passe en tant de temps !_

_J'ai vu Gryffondor, le joyeux,_

_Serpentard, l'ambitieux_

_J'ai admiré Serdaigle la sage_

_Et aimé Poufsouffle, la fidèle mage._

_Mais celui qui m'a le plus marqué_

_Fut certainement le dernier_

_Le voyageur comme on l'appelait_

_Aux quatre maisons il correspondait ! _

_De Gryffondor il était le frère_

_Poussoufle l'aimait comme une mère_

_Pour Serdaigle il était son meilleur étudiant_

_Et Serpentard fut son amant. _

_Je suis heureux de le revoir_

_Une fois de plus à Poudlard_

_Mais je crains fort ses passés_

_Qui furent parfois vraiment troublés._

_Donc méfiez-vous, il est de retour,_

_Au dessus de vos têtes, comme un vautour_

_Et même si je suis son ami, dévoué depuis plus de mille ans_

_Je ne pourrais point l'empêcher_

_De servir ses sombres projets_

_Oui le monde n'en a plus pour très longtemps..._

Les paroles moururent dans la salle silencieuse. Les premières années se lançaient des regards perdus, et les différentes maisons digéraient ce qui venait d'être entendu. Minerva lança un regard inquiet à Albus qui lui renvoya. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait depuis la disparition de Harry n'avait fait qu'accroître avec la chanson étrange du choixpeau. Qui pouvait bien être ce « voyageur » ? Comme les élèves commençaient à chuchoter et à émettre leurs propres hypothèses entre eux, Albus réclama le silence.

« Bien. Après cette chanson somme toute... originale du choixpeau magique, nous allons commencer la répartition» Déclara-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Minerva commença à appeler les premiers noms sur la liste.

« Professeur, pensez-vous que cela ait un rapport avec la disparition de Potter ? » Demanda Rogue à sa gauche avec son air taciturne habituel.

Albus se frotta la barbe, pensif.

« Je ne saurais le dire, Severus. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il se passe de drôles de choses dans le monde sorcier en ce moment... »

Rogue hocha la tête et sembla lui aussi se plonger dans quelques réflexions. La répartition finit enfin et Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour souhaiter un bon repas à tout le monde. Les mets apparurent sur les tables -sous le regard ébahi des nouveaux élèves- et la salle s'anima de conversations diverses et de bruits de mastications. Tout en se servant un peu d'une entrée à base de concombres et de crème fraîche, Albus se pencha discrètement vers Minerva.

« Harry n'est pas à la table des Gryffondors... » Murmura-il avec inquiétude.

Minerva releva doucement la tête pour analyser la table de ses gryffons.

« Je ne le vois pas non Albus... Peut-être bien qu'il a complètement disparu... »

Les deux commencèrent à manger, l'air défaitiste. Soudain, un mouvement des gryffondors attira l'attention de l'animagus chat.

« Albus, regardez. »

Le directeur regarda à nouveau la table des rouges et or.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il voyait seulement que cela s'agitait un peu. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley semblaient impliqués avec... Albus ne reconnaissait pas cet élève.

« Mais qui est ce jeune homme ? Il me dit vaguement quelque chose... » Chuchota Minerva plus pour elle-même.

Le jeune homme en question avait de longs cheveux bruns presque décoiffés. C'était bien la seule chose que pouvait dire Albus puisqu'il ne voyait pratiquement que le dos de l'adolescent. Soudainement, le jeune homme se retourna et Albus eut un choc.

« Harry !? »

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Hermione était entrée dans la grande salle avec tout le monde. Ron s'était assis à côté d'elle à la table des gryffondors. Mais Harry n'était nulle part... Hermione avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment et se demandait ce que cette année allait leur réserver. Tout à sa déprime, Hermione n'avait fait que fixer la table des professeurs. Ron avait remarqué son air absent et avait fait preuve d'un tact exceptionnel en ne lui posant aucune question. Hermione lui en était reconnaissante. Mais elle se doutait que Ron était en vérité très inquiet pour Harry qu'il cherchait du regard.

La chanson du choixpeau fit froncer les sourcils de Hermione. Son cerveau tournait à pleine allure tandis que les élèves se faisaient répartir. Harry était absent, Dumbledore semblait inquiet et le choixpeau leur sortait une chanson extrêmement angoissante. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Le repas apparut sur la table, Hermione se retourna. Et elle eut un choc en voyant qui était installée en face d'elle.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que les souvenirs d'une certaine nuit pendant les grandes vacances remontaient dans sa mémoire.

« Ha-Hanaël ? » Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ron, à côté, suivait l'échange avec mécontentement.

« Hé Hermione, c'est qui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la table de Gryffondor ?» Questionna-t-il brusquement.

Hermione était bien trop abasourdi pour répondre. Hanaël eut un sourire.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas Ron ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton tranquille comme savourant l'instant présent.

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement tandis que les pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place.

« Non... » Murmura-t-elle douloureusement.

Ron tapa du poing sur la table en rougissant de colère et se mit debout comme voulant en découdre avec cet étranger qui lui parlait bien trop familièrement. En réponse, Harry se leva et se mit presque dos à la table des professeurs en gardant son sourire.

« T'es qui pour m'appeler comme ça ? » Cracha rageusement le roux

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas ? »

Ron fit un mouvement pour contourner la table et mettre son poing dans la figure de Harry. Mais Hermione le retint, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ron... C'est Harry... » Fit-elle en reniflant pitoyablement.

Ron se calma instantanément, éberlué. Il observa Harry sous toutes ses coutures.

« Mon pote ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry se mit à rire. Il savait que tout le monde les regardait. Dumbledore plus précisément.

« Oh, juste quelques mésaventures Ron. Tu me connais : j'attire toujours autant les ennuis. »

Et il se retourna pour fixer Dumbledore avec un sourire presque narquois. Il savoura avec un plaisir évident la réaction de la table professorale quand certains le reconnurent. Puis il regarda à nouveau Hermione. Elle le fixait d'un œil à la fois trahi et amoureux. Si une partie de son cœur se serra, Harry n'en fit pas cas et se rassit pour manger. Personne n'osa lui poser de questions. Seule Luna, au loin, le regardait d'un œil étrange, aussi soulagée de le voir que profondément méfiante et triste.

A la fin du repas, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Seul Harry partit dans une direction opposée.

« Tu vas où mon...pote ? » Demanda Ron confus.

Pour une raison ou une autre, les changements qu'avait subi Harry le mettaient mal à l'aise. Pourtant il sentait à tort ou à raison, que le Harry qu'il avait connu était encore présent, quelque part.

« Le directeur veut me voir dans son bureau. Ne t'en fais pas. Je rentrerais au dortoir après avoir discuté avec lui. » Répondit Harry d'un ton apaisant.

Ron acquiesça et partit sans demander son reste. Mais une partie de lui trouva que le comportement de Harry, ses mots et ses expressions faciales, sonnaient faux. Sur ce coup là, il n'avait pas tort.

A peine Ron eut disparu que Harry reprit son expression faciale préférée : son sourire s'agrandit sadiquement et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dangereuse. Et quand il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sans mot de passe, sans parole aucune, Albus le comprit : Harry n'était pas dangereux. Il était le _danger. _Il paraissait à présent évident que la chanson du choixpeau parlait de Harry. Qu'avait vécu ce dernier de si terrible qui l'avait fait devenir ainsi ?

« Est-ce que cela vous regarde ? » Demanda Harry

Dumbledore sursauta. Il n'avait pourtant pas parlé à voix haute.

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Je lis en vous comme dans un livre. » Déclara Harry en s'asseyant.

Albus vérifia ses protections d'occlumencie. Elles étaient intactes. Il eut comme un doute.

« Oui, Albus, mon art de la lecture est bien plus puissant que vos histoires d'occlumencie et de légimencie. J'ai appris des plus grands maîtres de l'Esprit Humain. »

Albus soupira. Il proposa machinalement des bonbons au citron à son invité.

« Hum. Donnez-moi plutôt de ces gâteaux que vous avez rangé dans votre tiroir. » Réclama Harry en fixant le dit tiroir derrière Dumbledore. D'un coup de baguette, Albux s'exécuta et les gâteaux se posèrent devant Harry qui en attrapa un.

« Que veux-tu Harry ? » Questionna Albus au bout d'un moment et le plus doucement possible.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'énerver son interlocuteur qui paraissait encore plus instable que Voldemort. A son grand soulagement, Harry resta plutôt calme et sembla réfléchir à la question.

« Voyons... » Dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils de manière enfantine. « Je voudrais plein de choses Albus. Mais depuis que je suis revenu dans ce monde, il y a une chose en particulier que je voudrais. »

Dumbledore se tendit et attendit la suite. Il avait vu les yeux de Harry devenir un peu plus brillants. Il redoutait les volontés de Harry maintenant qu'il avait tant changé.

« Le monde. »

Albus se figea à cette simple réponse. Cela lui rappelait les vœux d'un certain mage à qui il avait enseigné il y a longtemps. Cela lui rappelait aussi les vœux de celui qu'il appelait amoureusement « Gellert ».

« Enfin, déjà l'Angleterre toute entière serait pas mal. » Se corrigea Harry.

Albus se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Et que vas-tu faire de Voldemort, Harry ? Lui aussi a les mêmes désirs que toi... »

Harry ricana.

« Tommy chou ? Je ne vais rien lui faire. Il n'est pas une menace pour moi. Juste une fourmi sur mon pied. »

Le directeur se leva doucement, comme endolori du fait de son grand âge. S'il avait eut quelques années de moins, il se serait jeté sur le fils de James et Lily pour le neutraliser. Mais il savait que, assis sur le fauteuil devant son bureau à manger des gâteaux comme un adolescent affamé, Harry était bien plus puissant que Voldemort ou que lui-même. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Si ce n'est discuter.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » Demanda Albus en priant pour que Harry soit assez confiant pour être ouvert au dialogue quant à ses plans futurs.

« Et bien je vais simplement neutraliser toutes les personnes contre mon règne. Montrer à l'Angleterre comme je suis puissant mais clément avec ceux qui m'obéissent et leur montrer que je suis en tout point « humain » comme eux. Et non monstrueux comme Tommy chou qui s'amuse à tuer tout le monde. Puis je me ferais couronner Roi. »

Albus sentit le poids des années tomber sur son dos. La vision de Harry paraissait idéaliste et insouciante. Elle l'était. Mais la confiance qui se cachait derrière ces mots tout simples, était tout sauf inoffensive. Albus ne voulait pas s'avancer mais il était persuadé que Harry avait déjà commencé à prendre certaines dispositions.

« Avant toutes choses, je vais me venger Albus. » Lâcha Harry d'un air tranquille.

« De qui ? » Interrogea Albus, résigné.

« Tous ceux qui m'ont causé du tort. Et ceux qui en ont fait aux personnes que... j'apprécie. »

Albus eut un regain d'espoir. Harry possédait encore ce que Voldemort n'avait jamais eu : l'Amour. Tout n'était pas perdu... Harry se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte, signe que la discussion était maintenant close. Avant de partir, il regarda Albus droit dans les yeux.

« Si, Albus, tout est perdu. Car c'est l'Amour qui m'a rendu ainsi. Si j'avais été comme Voldemort, je n'aurais jamais autant souffert. »

Et il prit congé.

Las, Albus s'assit sur son fauteuil. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre Harry. Et il savait également qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se sortir l'image qui venait de s'imprimer dans sa rétine. Il appela à lui sa pensine et y glissa paresseusement le souvenir de son entrevu avec Harry. Et il regarda, absent, cette même image qui tournait dans l'eau magique...

Le visage de Harry dont l'œil turquoise luisait d'une méchanceté et d'une haine intense, tandis que son œil émeraude brillait d'une tristesse et d'une douleur infinie.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Hermione, préfète en chef, faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Malgré le sérieux qu'elle avait toujours affiché dans sa vie, n'importe quel élève aurait pu lui faire des pieds de nez sans qu'elle ne les remarqua ou qu'elle leur enleva des points. Elle marchait sans vraiment faire attention à son environnement, trop plongée dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris. Un mois qu'elle évitait Hana- enfin Harry. Quand elle avait compris la double identité de son « meilleur ami », le jour de la rentrée, elle s'était sentie trahie. Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer dans son dortoir. Toute la première semaine, elle avait tenté de faire bonne figure mais tous les soirs, elle sentait comme un vide peser au fond de son cœur. Et les larmes coulaient encore malgré toutes les tentatives de ses camarades de dortoir de la consoler. Les jours s'étaient écoulés, tous semblables. Puis Hermione s'était faite à l'idée que Harry et Hanaël étaient une seule et même personne. Cela lui faisait bizarre de l'accepter car cela signifiait qu'elle avait donné son corps à son meilleur ami. Elle avait donc tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait même pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle se sentait trop gênée.

Finalement, son intelligence avait repris un peu le dessus sur ses sentiments. Et elle s'était posé des questions. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait croisé Harry à l'Adamoor alors qu'il était censé être chez son oncle et sa tante ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il était un voyageur ? Car Hermione était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas menti à ce sujet. Il semblait réellement connaître une multitude de choses. Ce qui était tout bonnement impossible puisqu'elle avait rencontré « Hanaël » en juillet. Harry n'aurait jamais eu le temps de voyager dans plusieurs pays... Aussi, Hanaël et Harry étaient complètement différents. Enfin... Harry était complètement différent de celui qu'elle avait connu. Déjà, en un mois, il avait accompli des prouesses magiques complètement folles. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard louaient les nouvelles compétences de Harry. Il était bien parti pour être en première place aux examens. Or Harry n'avait jamais réellement été doué pour les études. Hermione ne parlait évidemment pas de puissance magique car elle savait que Harry était sans doute bien au dessus d'elle sur ce sujet, mais plutôt de capacité à apprendre. Les années précédentes, Harry était un élève dans la moyenne, préférant jouer aux bav'boules ou aux échecs avec Ron plutôt que réviser. A présent, Harry était rarement en compagnie de Ron et préférait se plonger dans des bouquins pendant des heures. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait pu observer Hermione de loin quand Harry était présent. Car, autre chose étrange, Harry disparaissait parfois de longues heures et personne ne savait jamais où il était.

Hermione rougit un peu en tournant dans un autre couloir. Elle avait l'impression d'être une stalkeuse, à toujours observer les faits et gestes de Harry. Mais en même temps, elle en avait le droit non ? Harry s'était fait passer pour un autre et l'avait séduite. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Pour s'amuser ? Il y avait plein de choses qu'elle ne comprenait plus au sujet de Harry. Et dire qu'avant, il était aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert...

Hermione lança distraitement un _tempus_. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer aux dortoirs et d'aller se coucher.

Quand elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame, elle eut la surprise de trouver Neville, encore debout, une pile de journaux devant lui.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » Demanda t-elle doucement.

Neville la regarda avec un œil fatigué.

« Je voudrais bien... Mais toutes ces histoires me contrarient. » Répondit-il en pointant les différents numéros de la Gazette.

Hermione s'assit à côté de son ami.

« Pourquoi les lire tous alors ? »

Neville la fixa quelques secondes et soupira.

« Pour être au courant. Nous allons avoir dix-sept ans bientôt, je pense que nous sommes assez matures pour nous sentir concernés par la guerre qui va bientôt éclater. »

Les paroles de Neville étaient sages et la jeune préfète ressentit une étrange fierté. Neville avait bien évolué. S'il avait été un gryffondor timide et maladroit, il n'en était pas moins un jeune homme accompli maintenant.

« Je peux t'aider ? » Proposa t-elle avec un sourire.

Neville acquiesça et lui montra une des piles.

« Je les trie par gravité. Comme ça, on peut voir toutes les actions qu'a pu entreprendre Voldemort. Peut-être qu'on pourrait y trouver une logique, je ne sais pas. »

Hermione fut impressionné par l'idée de Neville. Elle-même n'y avait jamais pensé.

« Tu es un génie Neville » déclara t-elle en se mettant au travail.

Neville eut un rire fatigué.

« Si tu le dis. Je veux surtout aider à mon échelle. Je me dis que si on trouve quoique ce soit, on pourra en informer Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Ça pourrait aider... »

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive et heureuse de mettre la main à la patte. Avec toutes les pensées négatives et les questions qui l'assaillaient ces derniers jours, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Elle se retrouva donc à trier les différents journaux :

« **Massacre d'un village moldu dans le nord de l'Angleterre **! », « **Un autre village attaqué : quelques survivants !** », « **Attentat au chemin de traverse **! », « **Un bâtiment en flamme !** » etc...

Toutes les nouvelles étaient plus sombres les unes que les autres. Il fallait dire que Neville n'avait gardé que les journaux sur Voldemort de ces trois derniers mois... Hermione soupira et un titre attira son attention : « _**Quatre personnes assassinées sauvagement : un nouveau coup de Vous-savez-qui »**_. Une drôle d'impression la prit et elle commença à lire l'article en entier. Elle se sentit alors extrêmement étrange. Même si tous les éléments de la scène de crime reliaient l'événement à Voldemort, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Surtout quand elle voyait la photo du village qui avait été attaqué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître ? Elle chercha l'adresse de l'endroit sur le journal mais bien entendu, rien. Le journal avait préféré ne pas indiquer le nom du village pour éviter que des curieux ou des vandales tentent de se rendre sur les lieux.

« Oh, tu es tombée dessus ? Je l'ai lu le jour où c'est sorti... » Lâcha Neville en apercevant le titre de là où il était.

« C'est horrible... » Murmura Hermione en reposant le journal et en mettant ses réflexions de côté.

« Ouais... C'est cet article qui m'a motivé à aider. On ne peut pas LE laisser continuer comme ça. Ce serait comme si on acceptait tous ces massacres ignobles. »

C'est sur ces paroles vindicatives que les deux jeunes adultes trièrent les journaux en silence, plus déterminés que jamais. Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et ne montèrent se coucher que quand ils furent à leur limite.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Drago Malefoy était un aristocrate. Toute sa vie avait été dirigée par son père : apprentissage des manières à avoir en société, traditions sorcières etc... Drago était fier de son ascendance. Mais le futur lord était également un élève de Serpentard. Il était plein d'ambitions, de mépris pour les nés-moldus et cette année était importante pour lui : il avait une mission. Pendant les grandes vacances, le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait fait l'honneur de le marquer et l'avait chargé de trouver un moyen de faire rentrer des mangemorts à Poudlard en fin d'année. Le lord noir lui avait également dit de surveiller Potter. Drago avait déjà trouvé une idée pour sa mission principale. Il avait découvert l'existence d'une armoire de téléportation. Il lui suffisait juste de réussir à la faire marcher pour des êtres humains... Mais il y arriverait. Non, le problème restait encore et toujours ce maudit Potter. Ce dernier semblait disparaître par intermittence et quand Drago cherchait à le suivre, il se faisait toujours semer. Quand il avait signalé à son maître, via un miroir de communication, que Potter était absent de longues périodes, il l'avait chargé de découvrir ce que tramait le survivant.

C'est pour cela que Drago filait discrètement ce dernier. Pour l'instant, tout paraissait normal : Potter marchait normalement dans les couloirs et ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Drago attendit que le gryffondor tourne au bout d'un couloir pour avancer. Quand il tourna à son tour, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du gryffondor.

« Merde » Jura Drago. Il regarda autour de lui, au cas où, pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu. Après tout, un Malefoy ne jurait pas. Heureusement, le couloir était désert. A vrai dire, l'endroit parut même inconnu aux yeux de Drago il n'était jamais venu ici.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il devait s'être retrouvé dans une aile inutilisée du château. Poudlard était si grand que sa surface n'était pas pleinement investie pour les cours. Malgré tout, sa curiosité augmenta. Il n'avait jamais réussi à suivre Potter jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire et où était-il passé ? Y avait-il un passage secret quelque part dans un des murs ? L'idée ayant fait son chemin dans sa tête, Drago commença à toucher les murs avec sa baguette dans l'espoir de trouver des traces de magie. Il avait l'habitude de les dénicher étant donné que le manoir Malefoy en était rempli. Soudainement, il lui sembla qu'un des pans de mur était suspect.

«_ Revelio _» Murmura Drago

Une petite partie du mur devint translucide et Drago le traversa, l'air victorieux. De l'autre côté du mur se trouvait une grande pièce un peu étrange. Elle était de forme circulaire avec de grands et nombreux piliers en pierre disposés un peu partout en guise de décoration. Ces piliers touchaient le plafonds mais ne le soutenaient pas. Drago inspecta les lieux à la recherche de Potter. Il ne le voyait nulle part. N'était-il pas ici ? Alors qu'il avançait dans la pièce, un bruit retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement avec un sourire narquois.

« Alors Potter on cache des- »

Sa voix mourut quand il croisa un regard jaune et féroce. Un frisson de peur le traversa. Pourquoi Merlin, y avait-il une chimère ici !? La bête s'approcha de lui en grognant, retroussant ses babines pour lui faire voir ses immenses crocs. Son regard semblait affamé et Drago comprit tout de suite qu'il était devenu la proie et le futur repas de l'animal. Tandis qu'il reculait, que la créature avançait, Drago se demandait où pouvait bien être Potter. Son dos tapa contre le mur et le serpentard se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était acculé. Il regardait, impuissant, la chimère continuer à s'approcher et son cerveau cherchait à toute allure un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Finalement, il leva sa baguette en tremblant légèrement et tenta un sort de pétrification. Le sort rebondit sur la bête sans lui causer aucun dommage. Le serpentard tenta d'autres sorts les uns après les autres. Foi de Malefoy, il ne mourrait pas de cette manière. C'était à lui de dévorer les autres pas l'inverse.

« _Explodius_ » Prononça-t-il en se souvenant de ce sort de magie noire que lui avait enseigné son père cet été.

Bien que l'effet ne fut pas escompté -le sort consistait à faire exploser les organes internes de la cible- la créature se stoppa en feulant et lécha frénétiquement l'endroit où le sort s'était échoué comme si elle souffrait. Drago en profita pour fuir discrètement vers la gauche mais il fut interrompu.

« Stop Leifa. »

Drago se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix et fut surpris de voir Potter. Ce dernier s'avança sans peur vers la chimère, la caressa, et lui fit apparaître un énorme morceau de viande. La chimère ronronna et commença à dévorer le morceau de viande.

« Tu peux m'expliquer Potter ? » Demanda Drago en essayant de cacher sa stupéfaction.

Harry le regarda, presque surpris de le voir également.

« Oh, Malefoy. » dit-il simplement.

Puis il soigna la blessure de la chimère d'un coup de baguette. La créature lui donna un coup de tête reconnaissant et se concentra à nouveau sur sa nourriture.

Le serpentard commença à s'énerver devant l'indifférence de Harry. Voyant cela, ce dernier lui signe de le suivre. Une porte dans le mur apparut et Harry mena Drago dans un petit salon.

« Assis-toi où tu veux. »

Mais Drago resta debout le regard défiant.

« Ta créature a failli me tuer Potter. J'exige des explications. »

Harry, qui s'était assis, soupira. Il leva son regard vairons vers Drago.

« Assis-toi. » Ordonna-t-il un peu plus froidement.

La lueur de l'oeil brilla et Drago sentit des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos. Cet œil, si différent de l'autre, le toisait avec un mépris, une condescendance si puissante que Drago comprit que la chimère était le dernier de ses soucis. Potter était bien plus dangereux. La secousse magique qu'il ressentit ensuite et qui le força à s'asseoir le lui confirma derechef et c'est fébrile qu'il attendit que le Gryffondor reprenne la parole.

« Très joli sort tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de faire le moindre dégât à Leifa. » Se contenta de dire Harry.

Drago haussa un sourcil intrigué. Depuis quand Potter connaissait les sorts de magie de noire ?

« Bien sûr, Potter, tu croyais vraiment que j'étais un incapable ? » Demanda t-il en oubliant la peur que lui avait inspiré son vis à vis auparavant.

Le regard de Harry se ft amusé et Drago serra les dents en se rendant compte du ton qu'il avait employé.

« Non, je savais que tu possédais de nombreuses qualités. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu possédais également celle de me surprendre. »

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux sous la réalisation qui venait de le frapper. Potter avait l'air de sous-entendre qu'il savait depuis le début qu'il arriverait dans la pièce ronde. Etait-il possible que le gryffondor l'ait testé... ?

« Tout à fait. » Approuva Harry sans se départir de son air amusé.

Le serpentard ne laissa pas surprendre par le fait que l'autre avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda t-il confus

« Je sais de source sûre que tu as reçu la marque pendant les grandes vacances. Et il se trouve que j'aurais bien besoin d'un espion auprès de Voldemort... »

Drago ferma les yeux à la mention du Seigneur des ténèbres tandis qu'une partie de lui s'alarmait quant à la suggestion de Potter. Devenir un espion était une chose dangereuse qui pouvait le conduire à bien plus que la mort. Le Lord haïssait les gens qui n'étaient pas de son côté mais il abhorrait encore plus celles qui le rejoignaient pour le trahir.

« Pourquoi je vous rejoindrais Dumbledore et toi ? »

Harry éclata de rire. Ce rire, froid et cinglant, frappa Drago de plein fouet comme une morsure de crotale.

« Je suis dans mon propre camps. Dumbledore et moi n'avons rien à voir ensemble. » Déclara Harry froidement.

Drago trouva le courage de hausser encore une fois un sourcil.

« Et donc, en quoi ton camps est-il mieux que celui du seigneur des ténèbres ou de Dumbledore? » Osa t-il, s'étonnant lui-même dans le processus.

Un silence s'étendit et Drago regretta tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se détendit très légèrement en voyant que Potter restait calme. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier eut un rire cynique. Drago observa avec un mélange de fascination et de peur, la magie de l'autre s'élever puis fondre sur lui. Il hurla, tombant du fauteuil où Harry l'avait installé. Non pas qu'il souffrait mais la magie de Potter était si puissante, si étouffante... elle semblait composée tantôt de magie noire, tantôt de magie blanche pure, et les deux s'affrontaient dans un combat silencieux mais tumultueux. Le fait de se retrouver dans ce combat pourtant inoffensif, perturbait les pensées de l'héritier Malefoy : il avait l'impression que ces deux magies se parlaient dans une langue inconnue et pourtant si familière et cela allait le rendre complètement. Soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Drago souffla, toujours à terre. Une intense conviction lui parvint alors : s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour gagner cette guerre, c'était Harry Potter. Ou du moins, cette personne qui prétendait s'appeler Harry Potter. Car Drago n'était pas stupide une telle puissance ne s'acquérait pas en seulement quelques mois.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Drago releva la tête à la voix de Harry. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, Drago en profita pour lui attraper le bras avec une certaine forme de respect.

« J'en suis. »

Harry sourit presque chaleureusement.

« Bien » dit-il « Je vais t'apposer un sort qui empêchera Voldemort de découvrir à qui appartient ta véritable allégeance. Ainsi, tu pourras me rapporter tous ses faits et gestes ainsi que la nature de tes missions sans aucun problème. »

Drago acquiesça tandis qu'une forme d'impatience le gagnait. Il était à présent sûr d'être dans le camps des « gagnants » et il sentait qu'il serait bien mieux protégé que sous les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry lui lança un sort qui le fit briller quelques secondes mais cela était, bien heureusement, indolore. Il lui demanda ensuite les missions qu'il était censé accomplir pour l'instant. Drago lui expliqua le plan du seigneur des ténèbres, son idée d'armoire à disparaître ainsi que le prévision du meurtre de Dumbledore. Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Drago lui confia également que s'il le suivait dans les couloirs, c'était également sous les ordres du Lord noir. Cela fit sourire Harry.

« Invente lui un mensonge. Dis-lui que j'ai une petite amie ou quelque chose comme cela. De toute façon, ses priorités principales semble être de prendre le contrôle de l'Angleterre par la peur et de tuer Dumbledore. Il ne s'intéressera à moi que quand il aura accompli l'un ou l'autre objectif. »

Drago fit signe qu'il avait compris.

« Je ferais ce que tu... » il hésita à tutoyer celui qui était à présent son chef. « Comment dois-je t'appeler ? »

Harry haussa les épaules comme si cela l'importait peu.

« Tutoie-moi et appelle moi Nox, c'est mon nom de code. »

Drago s'interrogea mentalement sur la provenance de ce surnom mais garda ses pensées pour lui.

« Je reviendrais te voir la prochaine fois que j'aurais eu des nouvelles de... de Voldemort. A plus tard, Nox. »

Puis le blond se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui, sans en avoir conscience, un regard vairon rempli de nostalgie.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Calme, sérénité, harmonie... tels étaient les sentiments que ressentait Remus en cet instant. Il sortit de sa méditation tout doucement, étirant ses muscles endoloris par le fait d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position.

« Doucement Remus, prend ton temps avant de te reconnecter complètement à la réalité. » Murmura une voix douce.

Remus acquiesça très légèrement, suivant les conseils de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit ses yeux ambrés et tomba dans ceux saphirs de celui qui lui avait parlé.

« Barthes. » Souffla Remus avec respect tandis que son cœur manquait un battement en remarquant leur proximité.

Barthes s'éloigna un peu avec un sourire, satisfait de voir que Remus se remettait bien de sa longue méditation. Remus lui rendit timidement son sourire et regarda autour de lui. Visiblement, il était le seul réveillé pour l'instant, tous les autres méditaient encore. Remus se leva donc discrètement pour ne pas déranger. Il alla s'installer contre un arbre sur le côté en attendant que les autres sortent de leur méditation. Peu à peu, les autres se réveillèrent également et après une demi-heure, ils regardaient tous Barthes.

« Comment la séance s'est-elle passée aujourd'hui ? » S'enquerra celui-ci en regardant chacun de ses disciples.

Un des hommes présents grogna de dépit.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'entendre avec mon loup. Il passe son temps à se moquer de moi et à me vanner sur mes pouvoirs magiques inexistants... »

Barthes hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Ne t'en fais pas Roland, les choses s'amélioreront bientôt. Au moins, il ne te rejette plus comme avant, c'est déjà cela. »

Roland acquiesça. Chacun leur tour, les personnes parlèrent de leur relation avec leur loup. Car en effet, tous étaient des loup-garous et Barthes était leur Alpha. Remus était heureux de faire partie de cette meute incroyable. Lui qui avait toujours rejeté son loup, avait toujours refusé plus que tout de se mettre au ordre d'un Alpha. Il pensait, à tort, que tous étaient comme Fenrir Greyback. Mais Barthes était différent. Il se battait pour la survie des loup-garous et n'adhérait absolument pas aux idéaux de Voldemort. Remus se rappelait encore la mission qui lui avait fait découvrir la meute de Barthes et qui avait complètement bouleversé sa vie.

**FLASH BACK**

Remus marchait dans une énième forêt. Selon ses informations, la prochaine meute devait se trouvait dans le coin. Dumbledore lui avait confié la mission de recruter des créatures magiques mais les géants avaient rejoint Voldemort et la plupart des meutes de loup-garous également. Remus en était arrivé à un point où il essayait plus de convaincre les meutes de ses congénères de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort plutôt que de se battre contre lui. La meute qu'il cherchait actuellement était celle d'un dénommé Barthes. Remus avait peu d'informations sur lui. Il espérait seulement que ce dernier n'était pas aussi fou furieux que certains alphas qu'il avait rencontré précédemment. Bien sûr, ces alphas ne l'avaient pas attaqué mais Remus avait quand même eut de nombreuses sueurs froides à leur contact. La manière dont ils traitaient les membres de leur meute était horrible... Rien que d'y penser... Remus réprima un frisson mais continua à avancer. Après tout, depuis la mort de Sirius, il s'était dévoué à toutes les missions, même les plus ingrates, que lui avait donné Dumbledore. S'il avait pensé autrement, sans doute se serait-il mis en couple avec Nymphadora Tonks qui semblait l'apprécier alors que lui même avait eu un béguin pour elle. Mais il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il n'avait pas pu sauver James et Lily, avait dû laisser Harry grandir parmi des moldus épouvantables et il n'avait pas non plus protégé Sirius. Il était un monstre. Un monstre mi-homme, mi-loup.

« Tu ne devrais pas te juger aussi durement. Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont et elles arrivent pour certaines raisons. Plutôt que de les prendre de plein fouet, tu devrais les accepter et en sortir grandi. »

Remus se tourna brusquement vers la source de cette voix, le cœur battant et la baguette dans la main. Un homme lui faisait face, souriant. Il avait de magnifiques yeux saphirs, était plutôt grand et musclé et tout son être imposait le respect. Ce dernier point, Remus le comprit en sentant son loup gémir : Alpha. Remus se détendit imperceptiblement.

« Êtes-vous l'alpha Barthes ? » Questionna-t-il

L'homme acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire.

« Et tu es Remus n'est-ce pas ? » Répliqua t-il

Voyant l'air interdit de Remus, il expliqua.

« Une rumeur court qu'un loup-garou de Dumbledore passe dans toutes les meutes pour s'adresser à leur alpha. »

Remus se fit légèrement sombre. Le dénommé Barthes ne semblait pas avoir une seule once de respect pour le directeur de Poudlard. L'autre remarqua son air.

« Viens donc avec moi au camps pour m'expliquer ton point de vue, Remus. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, entendre son prénom ainsi prononcé fit rougir Remus. Il suivit néanmoins Barthes. Même si ce dernier décidait de ne pas suivre Dumbledore, Remus espérait le convaincre de ne surtout pas se rallier à Voldemort. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une sorte de petit village fait de maisons en bois. Remus fut un peu surpris de voir le mode de vie de la meute : celles qu'il avait visité précédemment vivaient dans des campements ou juste dans la nature. Il était très rare de voir une telle organisation. Remus ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus surpris. Et pourtant...

« Que font-ils ? » Questionna-t-il perplexe.

Pas loin des maisons de bois, plusieurs hommes et femmes s'étaient rassemblés en cercle. Ils étaient tous dans la même position.

« Ils méditent. » Lui répondit Barthes patiemment.

Remus fronça les sourcils toujours perplexe.

« Mais pour quoi faire ? »

Barthes lui fit un clin d'œil mystérieux.

« Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, devant un bon thé chaud. »

L'alpha l'emmena jusque dans l'entrée de la plus grande maison.

_Bien sûr, il vit dans la seule maison qui possède un étage_, songea Remus avec une certaine amertume.

L'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur était pile devant la porte d'entrée. Barthes l'emprunta directement et fit signe à Remus de le suivre.

« J'habite au deuxième étage de cette maison » Expliqua Barthes devant le regard surpris de Remus. « On a installé l'infirmerie au rez de chaussé et on a fait en sorte de pouvoir se rendre au premier étage sans déranger les patients en bas. »

Remus acquiesça, honteux de ses pensées précédentes. Barthes lui fit un sourire entendu comme s'il savait exactement à quoi il pensait et l'en pardonnait. Cela rendit Remus encore plus désolé : il avait tellement l'habitude de rencontrer des alphas violents et égoïstes qu'il avait d'emblée mis Barthes dans le même panier. Et cela n'était pas très juste, d'autant plus que Barthes semblait réellement être un alpha différent des autres.

« Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? » Demanda l'alpha après qu'ils se soient installés dans un petit salon et après que Barthes leur ait servi du thé.

Remus expliqua donc la même chose qu'aux autres meutes notamment la vérité sur les vraies intentions de Voldemort vis à vis des créatures magiques.

« Il recrute des créatures magiques à travers l'Angleterre en leur faisant de nombreuses promesses. Mais quand la bataille finale sera arrivée, qu'il aura conquis l'Angleterre, il tuera toutes les créatures magiques pour ne pas avoir à leur donner des droits ou qu'ils se rebellent. »

Barthes caressa pensivement la tasse qu'il tenait.

« Et Greyback ? »

Remus ne réfléchit pas longtemps à la question.

« Greyback est fou. Il mord des enfants, sème la terreur. Il est presque autant une légende, dans le mauvais sens bien sûr, que Voldemort. Je pense qu'il est fidèle à Voldemort seulement parce qu'il sait que ce dernier le laissera toujours faire ce qu 'il veut. Sans doute que Voldemort ne tuera pas TOUS les loups-garous. Il ne tuera pas ceux qui commettent des atrocités comme Greyback et qui sont là pour renforcer la terreur que les mangemorts inspirent. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Remus ne savait pas à quoi pensait l'autre. Il espérait juste que ces pensées seraient favorables à l'ordre du Phénix.

« Mon clan est différent de celui des autres tu sais ? » Déclara Barthes soudainement en changeant de sujet.

Remus pencha la tête sur le côté ne sachant pas où voulait en venir l'alpha.

« Les loups-garous en cercle dans la clairière étaient en train de méditer. Il se trouve que quand je suis moi-même devenu loup-garou il y a... des dizaines d'années, mon maître m'a appris à maîtriser mon loup. A l'époque, la potion tue-loup n'existait pas, et il n'y avait aucun autre moyen que le contrôle de soi pour ne pas se laisser ronger par notre loup intérieur. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai besoin de rien pour être en harmonie avec lui, que l'on soit à la pleine lune ou non. C'est ce que j'apprends aux gens de mon clan. A connaître leur loup, à l'apprivoiser, à l'apprécier... A l'accepter tout simplement. La vie devient alors plus facile pour eux, moins dangereuse aussi pour les membres de leur famille qui ne sont pas atteint par le gêne. »

Barthes semblait plongé dans ses pensées comme se souvenant de choses qui remontaient à longtemps. Remus avait bien remarqué son hésitation quand l'alpha avait parlé de ses débuts en tant que loup-garou, il semblait que cela s'était passé il y a bien plus que quelques dizaines d'années. Mais quel âge pouvait bien avoir Barthes ? Aussi, Remus était remarquablement surpris par les pratiques du clan et même un peu envieux. Lui-même avait de gros problèmes avec son loup...

« Je suis contre les idées de Voldemort. » Lâcha Barthes au bout d'un moment. « Il encourage le désordre et donne une mauvaise image de notre race. »

Remus lui fit un sourire timide, heureux de savoir que la meute de Barthes ne s'engagerait pas dans le conflit. Pour une raison ou une autre, la présence de l'alpha le rendait bizarre. Il se sentait protégé et... autre chose. Même si jamais il ne l'avouerai, de peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque.

« Bien, me voilà rassuré. Je vais y aller à présent. » Dit Remus en se levant.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Barthes lui attrapa le bras.

« Attend Remus. »

Remus se retourna, surpris, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il vit que Barthes était très près de lui et qu'il ne lui lâchait pas le bras.

« Est-ce que... tu voudrais rester avec nous ? » Proposa Barthes d'un ton étonnamment hésitant.

Les yeux ambres s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Je... » Hésita Remus

« Tu n'as pas de meute n'est-ce pas ? » Insista Barthes. « Je sais que celui qui t'a mordu est... » Sa voix se fit plus dure « ...Greyback. ».

Remus baissa les yeux à l'entente de sa morsure qui lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur que lui avait fait subir le mangemort ainsi que de sa première transformation sous les yeux horrifiés de ses parents... Ces derniers avaient toujours tout fait pour le soutenir mais Remus savait qu'il les effrayait. Et cela avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Maintenant, ils étaient décédés. James et Sirius aussi. Il était juste seul... A cette pensée, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Reste avec nous Remus. Reste avec moi. » Supplia presque Barthes d'une voix adoucie.

Remus acquiesça, tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. L'alpha se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Et Remus se laissa aller à l'étreinte, se sentant enfin en sécurité.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Remus se souvenait de cette étreinte avec une certaine gêne et un plaisir un peu coupable. Barthes l'avait fait rejoindre la meute et il avait été accueilli chaleureusement. Il était heureux de ce fait il avait l'impression d'appartenir à une grande famille... même s'il ne voyait absolument pas Barthes comme un père, bien au contraire. Peu à peu, le charme de l'alpha avait eu raison de lui. Il en était devenu désespéramment amoureux. Mais Remus étant Remus, il ne risquait pas de faire le premier pas. Aussi, Remus avait commencé à s'entendre avec son loup. Ce dernier avait été satisfait de rejoindre une meute et avait fait comprendre à son alter égo qu'il en avait marre de ses auto-flagellations stupides. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si James et Sirius étaient morts. Il fallait vivre avec. Alors, Remus avait commencé à réfléchir comme son loup, au grand plaisir de celui-ci. D'ailleurs, le loup -qui s'appelait Alcer- s'amusait toujours à taquiner Remus sur son crush pour leur alpha. Et c'était ces mêmes taquineries qui poussèrent Remus à rester près de Barthes après la séance de méditation.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » Demanda Barthes d'une voix douce quand ils furent seuls.

Remus ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il la referma avec un air gêné, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était entré dans la meute et il se sentait reconnaissant. Mais juste là, les sentiments amoureux qu'il ressentait le plongeaient dans un état de passivité insupportable, où il n'osait rien faire ni dire. Barthes lui attrapa doucement le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Remus se sentit happé par les magnifiques yeux bleus de l'alpha et sur ce qu'il croyait y lire sans trop y croire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je crois savoir ce que tu veux me dire ? » Souffla malicieusement Barthes.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Quand elles se touchèrent, Remus ressentit comme une explosion de sentiments. Leur baiser sembla durer de longues heures. Quand ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, Barthes lui murmura :

« Est-ce que... tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Remus sourit, l'excitation prenant le pas sur toute pensée cohérente tandis que l'alpha le menait jusqu'à chez lui. Ils passèrent un moment merveilleux à la fin duquel, Barthes lui proposa de devenir son compagnon. Remus accepta avec bonheur, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Après cela, Remus resta dormir chez Barthes. Au petit matin, Barthes lui expliqua avoir un rendez-vous important et invita Remus à faire comme chez lui, à déjeuner copieusement puis à aller rejoindre les autres pour méditer. Remus ne posa pas de question et fit comme lui avait conseillé son _compagnon. _Cela le rendait bêtement heureux d'appeler l'alpha ainsi.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Barthes transplanna devant un grand manoir. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin pu s'unir avec Remus. Dès le début, il avait ressenti quelque chose pour le jeune loup timide et torturé. Il espérait sincèrement que son rendez-vous ne lui en voudrait pas...

Le loup-garou passa la porte du manoir et fut accueilli par un elfe de maison qui le guida jusqu'au salon d'été. Là, un jeune homme était assis.

« Maître Nox... » Salua Barthes d'un ton respectueux.

Harry lui lança un regard ennuyé.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Nox tout simplement. »

Il disait cela mais son œil turquoise brillait d'une satisfaction malsaine. Seul l'œil vert fixait Barthes d'un air sincère et presque désolé.

« Vous êtes bien trop puissant pour ne pas mériter de titre... » Se justifia Barthes.

Il se rappelait encore quand Nox était venu le voir, il y a deux mois, un peu avant l'arrivée de Remus. Il lui avait proposé une alliance, son pouvoir et ses connaissances à l'appui, et Barthes avait accepté. Car Nox lui avait promis une protection en échange et c'était tout ce que désirait Barthes pour sa meute. Le plan de Nox était simple : il voulait un maximum d'alliés auprès des créatures magiques pour appuyer sa montée au trône sorcier d'Angleterre. Ainsi, Barthes avait contacté ses plus vieux amis : Vladimir, roi des vampires et Madga, la reine des fées. Les deux étaient prêts à se rallier auprès de Nox et à le soutenir en échange de sa protection et d'une place dans la nouvelle société.

« Le roi des vampires et la reine des fées ? » Répéta Harry d'un air satisfait. « C'est parfait, merci Barthes. »

Le loup-garou se sentit étrangement fier.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier en guise de remerciement ? » Proposa Harry

Barthes réfléchit.

« Peut-être... de la nourriture. Nos stocks sont de plus en plus faibles et nous sommes de plus en plus. Et rares sont les sorciers à accepter de nous vendre quoique ce soit... »

Harry se leva d'un air entendu.

« Bien, je vais t'envoyer des stocks de nourriture ainsi que des vêtements. » Déclara-t-il

« Merci maî- Nox » Se rattrapa Barthes en adoptant un air reconnaissant.

Harry le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir.

« Alors, avec Remus ? » Questionna-t-il soudainement.

Barthes rougit fortement. Harry se mit à rire et balaya le sujet d'une main. La réaction du loup-garou lui en disait long sur la relation qu'il avait avec Remus. Alors que l'alpha s'éloignait du manoir pour transplanner, Harry soupira et reprit son visage froid. Malgré tout, ce dernier restait contrasté par la joie qu'il ressentait pour Remus : le loup garou méritait d'avoir un compagnon et d'être heureux.

Mais pourquoi se sentait-il étrangement jaloux de ce même bonheur ? Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son propre passé amoureux puis vers Hermione, avant qu'il ne les étouffent violemment. Hors de question de tomber dans la mièvrerie amoureuse de nouveau.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous ! De retour après tout ce temps ! Désolée de ma longue absence, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, l'envie d'écrire ne me venait plus vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : pendant ce temps je continue de préparer les prochains chapitres de mes autres fanfic ! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait presque un mois que Hermione et Neville se retrouvait pour enquêter dans les journaux. Entre temps, les nouvelles -ou plutôt les _mauvaises nouvelles_\- avaient ajouté du travail aux deux jeunes adultes en formant une nouvelle petite pile. Les deux gryffondors travaillaient plutôt de soir et parfois les après-midi de week-end. Hermione était plutôt contente de ce fait: elle avait l'impression de contribuer à quelque chose et en plus, cela lui changeait les idées.

Car ces derniers temps, ses pensées avaient la mauvaise habitude de se diriger vers celui qui la troublait le plus: Harry. Elle avait pensé, avec autant de crainte que d'espoir, qu'il viendrait la voir après la rentrée. Mais non, il ne lui avait aucunement adressé la parole depuis. Parfois, elle sentait son regard vairon posé sur elle mais quand elle se retournait, il regardait ailleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel jeu il jouait. De plus, Harry s'était éloigné de tout le monde à Gryffondor. Même de Ron. Ce dernier avait tenté de l'inviter à des séances de quidditch -sport que Harry avait également arrêté au grand damn de McGonagall- mais Harry l'avait regardé étrangement et avait prétexté être trop occupé pour cela.

A y réfléchir, Harry semblait, en effet, souvent occupé voir même pré-occupé. Hermione se demandait souvent à quoi il réfléchissait. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Dumbledore lançait fréquemment des regards inquiets dans la direction de son camarade. Mais que se passait-il exactement?

En tout cas, Hermione et Neville avaient bien avancé dans leurs recherches. A force de trier les journaux, une sorte de schéma semblait être apparu. Ce schéma était de nature géographique: les premiers villages détruits se situaient dans le sud ouest de l'Angleterre. Les mangemorts semblaient monter peu à peu vers le nord ouest puisque les villages suivants se situaient de plus en plus vers le nord. Le dernier village, attaqué la veille, se situait pile dans le nord. Hermione et Neville ne savait donc pas où allait attaquer Voldemort: allait-il continuer vers le nord-est ou bien descendre vers le sud? Hermione avait également réfléchi à autre chose et avait fait part de sa théorie à Neville. Avec le transplanage sorcier, les mangemorts pouvaient se déplacer n'importe où dans l'Angleterre. Hermione pensait que Voldemort avait lancé des attaques le plus loin possible de son repaire actuel. Si cela était vrai, Voldemort devait se cacher dans le sud-est. Donc, si les prochaines attaques tombaient sur le sud-est, la théorie de Hermione serait tronquée et inversement, si Voldemort attaquait vers le centre de l'Angleterre, alors Hermione aurait raison et il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore. Cela était malheureux, mais Neville et Hermione attendaient donc avec impatience la prochaine attaque.

En attendant, chacun suivait sa petite routine scolaire: Neville retrouvait souvent son amie Luna à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc. Hermione les rejoignaient à la bibliothèque mais préférait ses devoirs aux ballades à l'extérieur. Aussi, elle avait un peu de mal à supporter la présence de Luna. Non pas qu'elle était méchante ou autre mais surtout parce qu'elle regardait toujours Hermione avec une forme de tristesse et de pitié étrange. Hermione avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose comme quand elle pensait à Harry, et cela l'agaçait fortement.

Sinon, Hermione exécutait toujours ses rondes chaque soir. Cela devenait un peu redondant et fatiguant à force, mais la jeune femme avait conscience que si on lui avait donné ce poste de préfet, c'était qu'on pensait qu'elle en était capable. En même temps, Hermione avait toujours montré un grand sérieux dans ses études et une autorité naturelle envers ses camarades, surtout pour le travail scolaire. Les professeurs avaient dû le remarquer et lui avait donc confié le poste de préfet en conséquence. Plutôt que de se plaindre, Hermione songeait qu'elle devait plutôt se sentir fière.

Elle en était encore à un de ces soirs à marcher dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard. Novembre et l'hiver s'installaient peu à peu, et elle frissonna en refermant sa cape pour essayer de se réchauffer. Encore ce soir, personne n'osait se balader dans les couloirs. Ou alors ils étaient très discrets. Et invisible de surcroît. Il était rare que Hermione trouve d'autres élèves qu'elle. Cela n'était même arrivé qu'une seule fois jusqu'alors: Lavande Brown avait donné rendez-vous à un poufssoufle dans une salle abandonnée pour... Hermione rougit un peu en se souvenant dans quelle position elle les avait trouvé. Bien entendu, ils s'étaient pris une retenue chacun. Hermione avait été ravie de l'air honteux de Lavande quand le professeur McGonagall avait appris l'incident. Elle détestait sa camarade gryffondor, trop superficielle et toujours à colporter des rumeurs stupides pour s'occuper.

En vérité, et Hermione ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, elle était jalouse. Elle-même n'avait qu'un être en tête: Harry. Elle se souvenait comme si cela était hier de leur nuit ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour la revivre...? Mais sa relation avec Harry était trop étrange. Un coup il lui souriait, un coup il l'ignorait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire le premier pas ou si elle devait simplement abandonner l'idée et passer à autre chose. En plus, Harry ne lui avait donné aucune explication sur son comportement et sur sa fausse identité pendant l'été. Elle ne pouvait que en conclure que son ami était devenu une sorte de playboy et qu'elle avait été une de ses victimes... et cela la rongeait. Elle espérait juste se tromper.

Un autre courant d'air la fit frissonner de nouveau. Elle soupira légèrement en demandant pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne posait pas des sorts de chaleur sur les murs de Poudlard. Surtout que ce fameux courant d'air semblait persistant et lui hérissait la nuque d'une drôle de manière...

« Si Dumbledore posait des sorts de chaleur sur le château, la magie ambiante s'en trouverait perturbée et cela affecterait les protections extérieures de Poudlard. »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Elle croisa un regard vairon dont l'œil émeraude paraissait très amusé de son petit effet.

« Ha-Harry ? » Bégaya-t-elle confuse.

Pourquoi était-il là au juste ? Pourquoi venir la voir seulement après tout ce temps... ? A cette pensée, la poitrine de la gryffondor se gonfla de colère. Elle n'était vraiment qu'un jeu aux yeux de son ami.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda t-elle à la fois furieuse et vexée.

L'œil émeraude se fit soudain triste.

« J'avais juste besoin de te voir Hermione... » Murmura Harry.

Hermione fut touchée par la détresse qui émanait de la voix de son ami et sa colère retomba aussitôt.

« Pourquoi seulement maintenant... » Questionna-t-elle tout de même d'une voix faible.

Ses sentiments amoureux et ses craintes revinrent soudainement la frapper par vagues. Ses yeux chocolats se remplirent de larmes et elle détourna la tête : elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Malgré tout, elle se laissa faire quand il lui attrapa tendrement le menton pour lui relever la tête. Il chassa doucement ses larmes avec ses doigts et Hermione frémit à ce contact. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se rapprocha de lui et se blottit contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Harry ? » Murmura-t-elle avec désespoir

La chaleur de son ami sembla l'envahir entièrement et malgré elle, elle soupira d'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que toi, tu m'as fait Hermione ? » Répliqua doucement Harry.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, le cœur plein d'espoir. Elle chercha des yeux un signe qui pourrait confirmer ce qu'elle voulait tant croire. Et elle le vit : l'œil émeraude la regardait avec un amour si puissant qu'elle crut défaillir. Toute à son bonheur, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Leur baiser fit rejaillir en Hermione, un feu qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir goûter.

« Tu veux... qu'on s'isole dans un endroit tranquille ? » Proposa Harry presque timidement.

Hermione hocha la tête et Harry l'emmena dans un endroit magnifique qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Malgré tout, elle eut le temps de deviner que c'était là, la fameuse chambre de Rowena Serdaigle, une des quatre pièces cachées de Poudlard. Sans s'étonner que Harry en connaisse l'emplacement, elle se laissa aller aux douces sensations qui lui avaient tant manquer ces derniers mois tandis que Harry l'allongeait sur un grand lit bleu...

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Et bien, monsieur se fait plaisir. Ne viens plus me dire qu'elle ne compte pas pour toi._

« Ferme-là » Chuchota Harry hargneusement en se rhabillant.

Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à la forme endormie près de lui. Hermione semblait plongée dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

_Elle en a bien besoin avec tout ce que tu lui as fait subir_

Harry ne répondit pas mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui. Son œil turquoise brilla dangereusement et celui émeraude se teinta de culpabilité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait subir tout ceci à Hermione. Des fois, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Mais est-ce qu'il se devait vraiment d'être logique ? On lui avait toujours dicté une ligne de conduite bien définie. Et voici où ça l'avait mené... Non. Il ne devait pas se perdre dans la culpabilité ou ce genre de sentiments futiles. Il avait décidé qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, alors il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Hermione n'était rien pour lui, juste un passe-temps parce que son corps avait bien besoin de se détendre. Il pourrait même la tuer s'il le décidait.

Cette dernière pensée tourna dans sa tête. Il regarda à nouveau Hermione dont le visage endormi était tourné vers lui. La tuer...

Soudain, Harry s'attrapa douloureusement la tête.

_Tu te fais du mal tout seul_

Parce que Harry ne se l'avouerai jamais mais voir les yeux hantés de Hermione l'avait troublé plus que de raison. S'il était revenu vers elle après tout ce temps, c'est parce qu'une partie de lui ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Mais c'était inévitable, et il le savait. Dès qu'elle saurait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il la perdrait définitivement.

L'expression de Harry redevint sombre et il se détourna de Hermione. D'un geste de la main il se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre de Serdaigle.

Depuis un moment, quelque chose le troublait. Enfin, « quelque chose », plutôt quelqu'un en vérité. La Gardienne de l'Équilibre du Monde. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vivait sous cette forme donc il n'était pas surpris de son identité actuelle. Mais le problème était surtout qu'elle risquait de contre-carrer ses plans. A chaque fois qu'il passait près d'elle, il pouvait sentir sa désapprobation par vagues. Si elle décidait de faire quoique ce soit... Harry soupira malgré lui. Son œil émeraude brilla de lassitude, contrastant avec les pensées sadiques qui lui venaient et qui se reflétaient sur le reste de son visage.

Il devait avoir une petite discussion avec Luna Lovegood.


	9. Chapitre 8

Et oui, encore un nouveau chapitre ! En ce moment je me concentre sur cette fanfic en particulier, allez savoir pourquoi. J'espère que cela contentera ceux qui la suivent !

BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 8**

Quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose dans l'air, imperceptible à l'œil nu. Mais Luna, elle, pouvait le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'osait pas approcher Harry de trop près: qui sait comment il réagirait? Et puis elle avait bien assez à faire à s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Quel pourrait être leur futur avec une personne comme Harry au pouvoir? Oh bien sûr, elle savait très bien que Harry n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Mais il revenait de ses passages dans les dimensions avec un passé bien trop lourd. Luna ferma les yeux en y pensant. La douleur qu'elle pouvait percevoir, ce sentiment de trahison ancré dans le cœur de Harry... Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait aidé, elle l'aurait soulagé. Mais elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir et ce n'était pas son rôle non plus. Peut-être que Hermione... Luna secoua la tête. Rien ne lui indiquait que Hermione pourrait sauver l'âme de Harry. La pauvre gryffondor se faisait manipuler et n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir comprendre l'ampleur de la situation actuelle. Luna se demandait si elle pourrait sauver Hermione. Elle l'espérait...

Dans un soupir mélancolique, Luna songea que cette situation n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Harry n'aurait jamais dû être un Voyageur: il était déjà soumis à une prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort et remplir cette même prophétie était censé être son unique rôle dans la trame du monde. Au lieu de cela, Harry s'était retrouvé à l'époque des fondateurs puis avait voyagé de dimension en dimension... Pour finalement revenir ici avec un désir profond de destruction. Ce qui agaçait un peu Luna, c'était de ne pas avoir accès à l'information qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui avait envoyé Harry se balader dans les univers. Si seulement elle pouvait le savoir... Elle pourrait ainsi mieux prévoir la suite des événements.

Non, il ne lui restait qu'une solution... Confronter Harry Potter.

Elle savait que Harry n'avait pas cours le mercredi après-midi. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il sortait du château pour aller s'occuper de ses affaires personnelles, comme comploter pour gouverner l'Angleterre. Elle se disait qu'elle devait l'intercepter avant alors elle se dirigea directement dans un couloir abandonné du château et sans hésiter, elle traversa un pan de mur qui servait de portail. Elle arriva dans une grande salle circulaire.

« Luna ! Je ne t'attendais plus. » fit soudainement une voix à sa gauche.

Là, Harry lui faisait face, une main tranquillement posée sur le flanc d'une énorme chimère qui ronronnait à chaque caresse qu'il lui prodiguait. Il avait l'air de vouloir discuter et Luna ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Alors, plutôt que d'engager la discussion, elle s'approcha doucement de la créature qui la renifla doucement. Luna tendit alors sa main et la chimère ronronna avant de poser sa tête dans la petite paume blanche qui lui était présentée. Un silence prit place. Luna jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Harry. Ce dernier semblait quelque peu nostalgique mais il ne dégageait aucune hostilité. Pourtant, soudainement, Luna frissonna. Harry avait tourné sa tête vers elle pour la fixer et elle pouvait sentir un poids s'installer dans sa poitrine : un poids empli de douleur et de haine. Ce poids était, elle le savait, celui de Harry. C'était la raison pour laquelle il agissait de la sorte. C'était de là que venait son besoin de destruction.

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu es amoureuse ? » Taquina Harry

Dans un autre contexte, Luna aurait sans doute ri doucement. Mais Harry venait de lui prouver qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle était venu le trouver.

« Tu lui fais du mal. » Répondit-elle avec une voix prudente.

Harry eut un rire cynique.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. Hermione est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut ou non. »

Mais Luna pouvait sentir la peine qu'elle avait provoqué en Harry.

« Tu la manipules. Est-elle seulement au courant de tes projets ? » Accusa la serdaigle

Harry eut un regard vague pendant un instant. Quand il regarda à nouveau Luna, cette dernière sentit qu'il avait une soudaine idée derrière la tête.

« Que sais-tu de mes projets ? » Questionna-t-il

Luna fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait Harry ?

« Je sais que tu fais croire que tu veux prendre le pouvoir d'Angleterre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu expliques à tes alliés. Mais ton vrai but est de détruire cette dimension. » Lâcha-t-elle avec un air peiné.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et Luna songea qu'il ressemblait ainsi à une sorte de maniaque ou de fou.

« Et j'imagine que tu veux m'empêcher de détruire ce monde, je me trompe ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Luna se contenta d'acquiescer. En effet, son rôle de prêtresse faisait qu'elle devait protéger ce monde.

« Bien. » Fit Harry en tapant des mains d'un air content. « Que serais-tu prête à faire pour protéger ce monde? »

Luna le regarda un instant avant de déclarer :

« Tout. »

« Parfait. » Dit Harry en s'éloignant.

Luna le suivit et ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon. Elle s'assit sans demander son reste tandis que Harry faisait de même.

« Que me proposes-tu ? » Demanda Luna d'un air désintéressé.

Luna savait qu'elle devait négocier. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se battre contre Harry. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas puissante, mais ils risquaient , à eux deux, de détruire l'Angleterre si ce n'est plus. Et rien ne garantissait qu'elle serait gagnante.

« Je veux Neville et Hermione. » Déclara Harry avec son grand sourire de fou.

Luna écarquilla les yeux. Jusqu'alors, Harry n'avait pas fait grand cas de Neville. Pourquoi soudainement... Elle comprit alors que Harry n'en avait toujours rien à faire de Neville, du moins, en apparence. Il le réclamait comme on réclame un pion ou une carte dans un jeu. Tout cela pour la tester elle. Pour savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller pour essayer de sauver son monde. Elle était coincée.

« Explique toi. » Réclama t-elle, troublée.

« Je veux que tu laisses Neville venir de mon côté et que tu n'essayes pas d'interférer dans ma relation avec Hermione. »

Si Luna abandonnait Neville à Harry, elle n'aurait plus personne. Et cela, il le savait. Car Neville était le meilleur ami de Luna. Si ce n'était plus à ses yeux...

« Qu'offres-tu en échange ? »

Luna ferma les yeux en posant cette question. Elle espérait que le deal de Harry serait juste sinon...

« J'abandonnerais l'idée de détruire ce monde et je ne leur cacherai plus mes plans de conquête de l'Angleterre. »

Luna ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Tout ça pour Neville et Hermione ? »

Harry prit un air pensif avant de lui dire d'un ton complice.

« Bien sûr, pour quoi d'autre je ferais tout cela? Hermione est ma petite-amie et Neville a toujours été un ami à mes yeux. »

Le mensonge qui luisait dans son regard, brillait si fortement que Luna faillit se mettre hors d'elle. Mais la réalisation que Harry abandonnait la destruction du monde juste pour lui retirer tout ce qu'elle avait, lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait perdu. Il avait sans doute tout prévu à l'avance. Et si elle refusait de lui céder ce qu'il voulait, elle risquait la destruction de ce monde et donc la mort de toute façon de Neville et Hermione.

« Bien. » Accepta-t-elle. « A condition que tu ne leur mentes pas. »

Harry prit un air victorieux.

« Deal » Fit-il comme un enfant qui fait une promesse.

Luna acquiesça et se leva. Elle sortit du salon à pas rapides et sortit de la pièce circulaire. Elle marcha dans les couloirs sans regarder autour d'elle, le regard brouillé de larmes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se passe ainsi ? Elle n'avait plus personne à présent...

« Luna, que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix qui lui fit relever la tête accabla son cœur déjà brisé. Neville.

« Les nargoles sont de plus en plus présents... » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le gryffondor s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire compatissant. Il pensait, à tort, qu'elle avait peur de la guerre qui se profilait dehors. Cette constatation lui donna mal au cœur. Neville ne devait pas savoir. Neville devait s'éloigner d'elle...

« Neville, il faut que je te parles... »

Le gryffondor la suivit jusque dans une classe abandonnée.

« Que se passe-t-il Luna ? »

Il la prit dans ses bras amicalement. Mais Luna se dégagea doucement. Cette étreinte auparavant chaleureuse, était devenue aussi froide qu'un glacier.

« Il faut que tu te rapproches de Harry. Il est en train de monter son propre camps et il a besoin d'aide. Avec lui, tu seras en sécurité et tu pourras aider dans la guerre qui approche. »

Bien sûr, elle mentait. Il n'était pas plus en sécurité et il ne ferait que devenir un pion de Harry. Mais elle avait promis... Si cela pouvait sauver le monde, elle mentirait autant de fois que nécessaire. Neville fit signe qu'il avait compris.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il

Il n'y avait aucune méfiance dans sa voix. Juste de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude pour elle.

« Harry m'a confié une mission. Tu sais que j'ai un don pour prédire certaines choses... » Mentit-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

Il la crut sans hésiter un seul instant.

« Mince, j'ai cours de métamorphose dans dix minutes ! » Paniqua Neville après avoir lancé un _tempus_.

Luna rit doucement.

« Cours-y vite et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. » Recommanda la serdaigle avec un petit sourire.

« A tout à l'heure ! » Fit Neville tandis qu'il partait en courant.

Luna attendit que les pas de Neville deviennent indistincts pour s'effondrer sur le sol. Son corps était secoué de sanglots, son cœur semblait vouloir exploser... Elle qui avait prévu de révéler ses sentiments à Neville d'ici les vacances de Noël... Elle se mit à pleurer encore, et encore.

Elle pouvait sentir l'ombre qui la regardait se noyer dans son désespoir depuis la porte. Elle pouvait entendre son rire silencieux et voir son rictus malsain. Ce qu'elle subissait n'était qu'injustice. Harry l'empêchait d'aimer et d'être aimer.

Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que s'il faisait cela, c'était parce qu'il voulait lui faire subir ce que lui-même avait subi dans le passé. Et cela n'arrangeait rien à sa peine. Bien au contraire.


End file.
